Expect the Unexpected
by ShiTiger
Summary: Slash Transformer one-shots and drabbles. Ch 24: Unexpected Rescue. (Rescue Bots, featuring: Heatwave, Kade, Medix, Hoist, and Chase)
1. Don't Count Your Chickens

**Twisted Pleasures**

CH 1 : Don't Count Your Chickens…

(Cartoon universe)

'Hah, hah, hah! With this device, I will bring Starscreams from every alternate universe to my side. Together, we will crush you puny Autobots and the mighty Megatron. The Decepticons shall rule under my leadership!'

Starscream held the device he stole from Wheeljack up in the air with a flourish, laughing madly. Thundercracker and Skywarp kept their guns trained on the injured scientist at their feet. The autobots in the clearing with them didn't dare shoot for fear of hitting their friend.

'Don't push that button, Starscream!' Optimus Prime warned. The twins, despite having their guns trained on the seekers, backed up a bit. After all… Wheeljack's inventions did have a habit of blowing up.

'No one orders me around. Especially not you, Prime! Now watch as I bring destruction and chaos to this insignificant dirt ball of a planet,' the flyer shrieked.

'What does that device actually do?' Bumblebee whispered to Ratchet, who was standing next to him. 'It creates a temporary portal that allows us to enter into other dimensions… at least that is what Wheeljack created it to do,' the medic answered.

'Are you sure that thing will work, Screamer?' Skywarp asked, glancing over his shoulder. 'Do you doubt me, Skywarp?!' Starscream shrieked. 'No, not at all,' Skywarp flinched away from the other seeker's glare.

'I haven't actually had a chance to test it yet,' the scientist insisted, wincing as a gun poked him in the head. Considering he likely wouldn't survive being shot at such close range, the mech could do nothing but stare mournfully at the device in the seeker's greedy hands.

'With a push of this button, I will rule the universe!' Starscream stated, as he set the device on the ground and hit the button furiously. The machine hummed, whirred and blinked violently, causing the seeker to step back. A crackle of energy shot out from the device, creating the outline of a portal behind it.

The Autobots stared in horror as the portal glowed brighter and brighter, hearing only the maniacal laughter of the deranged seeker before the light forced them to offline their optics momentarily.

'Soon, my army of Starscreams will arrive. Then I will defeat Megatron, rule the Decepticons, and crush the Autobots beneath my…'

'High heels?'

Yes, high heels… what?!' Starscream shrieked as he spun around. The Autobots and Decepticons stared in shock at the younger Starscream standing next to the portal with a bored look on his face.

'He's looks my age,' Bumblebee whispered aloud. It was true. The new Starscream barely looked older than a Cybertronian teenager.

'Cause seriously, your feet look like high heels,' the teen announced.

'Back in the portal!' the second in command shrieked, waving madly at the youth. 'Whatever, old mech,' the younger Starscream said with a roll of his eyes as he walked back into the portal.

'And I am not OLD!' Starscream fumed.

Skywarp snickered, only to receive a dirty look from his superior.

'Um… are we suppose to be scared now?' Bumblebee asked, looking at his leader. 'I have no idea,' Optimus admitted, watching the increasingly agitated seeker push the button again.

'Can we shoot them, Prime?' Sideswipe asked. He and his brother were warriors, after all. All this waiting around for something to happen was starting to drive them crazy.

'Just wait. If we try anything, they might shoot Wheeljack,' Prime insisted, noting that the pair still had their guns trained on the scientist's injured body. Wheeljack was safe… for now.

'Now… the next Starscream will be evil. Terrifiying. He will strike fear into your sparks!' Starscream threw his hands in the air with an evil cackle.

'Yawn,'

'Awwwww! He's so cute!' Bumblebee announced, even as both sides stared in shock at the new Starscream.

Small, adorable… and so cute you just wanted to pick him up and squeeze him. The little sparkling yawned again, hugging his doll close with one hand and stumbling sleepily closer to Wheeljack and his captors.

He reached out and grasped Thundercracker's hand (the one without the gun) tightly, mumbling…

'I don't wanna go to bed, Thunder. I'm not sleepy.'

Thundercracker blinked, shooting glances at his wing mates in confusion. Skywarp just shrugged, staring at the sparkling in amazement.

'Hey, he's got these little golden symbols on his wings,' the purple seeker announced, staring at them. 'That's cause I'm special. I'm a big boy,' the little mech smiled, nuzzling closer to Thundercracker who looked ready to bolt.

Starscream clenched his fists, ready to haul the little brat back through the portal without a second thought, but…

'Where are you, your highness?!' a vaguely familiar voice came from the other side of the portal. The Autobots and Decepticons blinked in shock as a very regal looking blue seeker stepped out of the portal.

The new seeker walked up to his counterpart and picked up the sparkling gently.

'Who do you think you are?!' Starscream screamed finally, coming to his senses. 'Thundercracker, first guardian of his royal highness, Prince Starscream of Vos,' the seeker stated in an even tone, barely blinking an eye at the reality of being in an alternate universe.

'Now, if you don't mind. Prince Starscream needs to go to bed,' the seeker insisted, flying back through the portal before Starscream could say anything more.

'This device of yours had better not bring me any more… children!' Starscream shrieked, kicking Wheeljack in the side painfully.

'Don't you dare hurt him, Starscream,' Optimus moved forward, his gun at the ready. 'Oh please. If you even try shooting, my wing mates will blow your little scientist's head off. Now, this stupid piece of slag better find me a proper Decepticon, or else!' Starscream pushed the button again, glaring at the Autobots.

'Well now, this is quite the surprise,' a velvety voice purred from behind Starscream. The seeker spun around quickly, blinking at his counterpart in shock.

'Hah! Finally a Decepticon who will be the first warrior in my supreme army!' the second in command laughed.

'And mess up my paintjob for something LESS than pleasurable? I don't think so,' the other seeker announced as he sashayed past the original, leaving Starscream sputtering in shock.

The Autobots barely had a chance to raise their guns before the new seeker sidled up to Optimus with a wink.

'Hello sexy,' the attractive seeker purred, running sleek fingers up the Autobot leader's grill. Seductive golden eyes, sleek paint job, gentle hands that were made to pleasure… this Starscream was definitely something else.

'What are you doing?!' the original Starscream shrieked, eyes bulging from shock and disgust.

'Well, until you interrupted, I was trying to do him,' stated his counterpart, wrapping his arms around Prime's waist with a grin. Optimus shook himself to get a grip. Those delicious… er, long fingers were way too distracting. With a slight twist, he set the new seeker next to him and moved a slight distance away.

A sensual mouth pouted, then smirked as golden eyes lighted on the twins with new interest. The red and gold Autobots found their eyes drawn to the sexy new seeker with interest.

'I've never sparked with twins before,' the velvety voice washed over their armor like liquid energon.

Damn, Sunny. I never thought I'd say this… but Starscream is fraggin' hot! the twin insisted over their bond. The golden warrior said nothing, but couldn't help shivering as those delicate fingers began to roam both their chests. That sexy and ever so naughty grin on his sleek storm colored face nearly had them overloading right there.

'Get a hold of yourselves!'

Sideswipe yelped as a wrench hit him in the side of the head, causing him to fall into his brother and drag him to the ground.

'Really now. There's no need to be jealous. I can take care of you too, Doctor,' the sensual Starscream purred, causing the medic to back away in confusion before he caught himself.

'Get back in that portal, NOW!'

The Autobots had been so caught up staring at the sexy seeker, that they completely missed their normal Starscream flying over and dragging his counterpart into the air.

'You really need to get laid!' the other seeker managed to shout before being pushed head first into the portal.

'Awwww…' Sideswipe whined. Sunstreaker pushed his brother off himself and got to his feet with a glare. 'Admit it, you totally wanted to do him too,' the red twin smirked, getting to his feet.

'Send me a Starscream with a backbone! One that can actually fight!' Starscream shrieked, nearly breaking the device when he hit the button again. The portal began to glow red, crackling loudly.

'Yes, yes, yes!' Starscream crowed. The Autobots drew in a deep breath, their weapons ready. Skywarp and Thundercracker kept their guns trained on the scientist, but stared at the portal in wonder.

'NO, NO, NO!' came a pitiful shriek from the second in command.

The newest arrival just blinked around the clearing in confusion. Then raised a hand and waving at the Autobots with a smile on his face.

'Wow. Hey, screamer. You're an Autobot in that other world,' Skywarp stated, optics nearly bulging out of his head.

'And a nurse-bot too,' Thundercracker mused, eyes roaming over the painted red crosses on the seeker's wings and shoulder armor.

'Nurse Star, actually,' the new seeker answered, eyes drawn back to his counterpart who was pounding on the ground and shrieking madly.

'You need professional help. Unfortunately, I'm not qualified to help you,' the nurse-bot announced, arms crossed over his chest at the childish display from his other self.

'I like him,' Bumblebee smiled, nodding along with the twins.

'Hey, Starscream! How about you go to that universe and we keep the nurse-bot?!' Sideswipe yelled across the clearing.

'You… you… Back… In… The… PORTAL!' Starscream screamed, rushing his counterpart.

It was over in seconds. One minute Starscream was shrieking, the next he was sprawled on his back in the dirt, blinking in shock. Nurse Star stood over him with an amused smirk on his face.

'Just because I'm a medical bot… doesn't mean I don't kick aft when I have to,' Nurse Star announced, looking up at the other two Decepticons.

'Thundercracker… Skywarp,' the mech raised his arms in welcome, sending two sharp null waves at them before they even had a chance to blink.

'There now. I don't like it when anyone threatens my friends. Are you alright there, Wheeljack?' the gentle nurse asked, helping the scientist to his feet.

'Er… yes,' Wheeljack answered, looking too confused to say anything else.

'Good. Well, I'd better be getting back to my own world. Jetfire's taking me out for dinner tonight, and I don't want to be late. Bye!'

With a brief wave, the young seeker flew back through the portal, shooting the device with his nulls rays at the last second.

'NOOOOOO! It's broken! That, that…!' Starscream stomped the ground furiously, glaring after his counterpart.

'You're outnumbered, Starscream. I suggest you take your comrades and leave,' Optimus Prime's booming voice echoed the clearing. With one last glare, Starscream grabbed his wing mates who were shaking off the last effects of the null ray and leapt into the sky, shrieking loudly.

'Well… that was fun,' Sideswipe smirked, putting his gun back in subspace. 'Whatever,' Sunstreaker growled, transforming back into his vehicle mode.

'It's broken. Though, I can probably fix it,' Wheeljack stared at what was left of his device in his hands.

'Perhaps it would be better in this case… not to fix it. Certain things should not be tampered with,' Optimus suggested, patting the scientist on the back before nodding to his group.

'Transform and Roll Out!'

… the end…

Author's Note : So many ideas, so little time. So rather than letting all those plot lines go to waste... I will be posting them here instead. They will be marked with the Cartoon universe (which is huge), the Transformers Animated universe (motorcycle Prowl and teen-attitude Bee are the best characters in the series! Along with Starscream's clones), and the Movie universe.


	2. Mechs and Femmes

Ch 2 : Mechs and Femmes

(Movie universe)

'Wow, Arcee is the most beautiful bot I've ever seen,' Sam sighed, watching the femme that had just arrived from the front seat of his talking car. Arcee was filling Optimus and the others in about the other members of her group that would be arriving in a few Earth days.

'I guess. All femmes are small and delicate though. They were created to find and store information, that's why they are given special chassis's,' Bumblebee commented to his charges. 'A special chassis?' Mikayla asked curiously. 'Human females have similar ones, but you use them to feed your young,' the bot answered, uncertain why the female flushed bright red after he said it.

'So, her boobs store information?' Sam raised an eyebrow at the dashboard. 'Yes. We do not procreate like organics, so that is their function,' Bee explained.

'So, most mechs are like you guys then... I mean, big like Optimus and Ironhide?' Mikayla asked. 'I suppose. Jazz and I are smaller models than them. On Cybertron, we had what you humans would call a legend about the first mechs that the Allspark created. It is said that every model was based off of the Original 13,' the yellow scout told them.

'The original 13?' Mikayla asked. 'Yes. The flyer models, the scout models, the femme models, the warrior models, and so on,' Bee answered.

'So, Arcee isn't actually a girl then?' Sam asked, looking at the femme bot again. 'No. Our race doesn't have genders. We do not marry or have children like organics do,' their guardian said.

'That's sad. You live so long and spend your lives alone,' Mikayla sighed, leaning back against the seat. 'When two mechs wish to be with each other, they sparkbond. Because it is irreversible, it is rarely done. Most mechs prefer to simply have interfacing partners. We do not have the same taboos about... sex, that you organics do,' Bumblebee told them.

'Are you sparkbonded, Bumblebee?' Mikayla asked. 'No. I was only a youngling when the war began. Sparkbonding is very dangerous during a war. When one partner dies, the other soon follows. They're sparks call out for each other even in death,' the yellow mech said.

'Are any of the others sparkbonded?' Sam wanted to know. Bumblebee sighed heavily before answering. 'Only a few that I know of. Prowl and Jazz, Chromia and Arcee, Ratchet and the twins...'

'TWINS?!' the two humans gaped at the dashboard in shock. 'Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Twins do not usually sparkbond with other mechs because they already share the same spark. They are not siblings, the way your human twins are. They are... one soul in two bodies. So, in a way, they are already sparkbonded to each other from the moment they are created,' the scout tried to explain.

'So, Ratchet's shacking up with twin femmes?' Sam asked, eyes wide. 'Not femmes. They are warrior mechs. Chromia, Arcee, and Elita1 are the only femmes I've met,' the bot told them. 'You said Chromia and Arcee were sparkbonded,' Mikayla added. 'Yes. Chromia is a very... well, she acts more like a warrior mech than a femme bot. Chromia and Ironhide are what you would call best friends. Prowl, the twins, Chromia, and several other mechs will be arriving soon,' Bumblebee told them.

Outside, the other Autobots were finishing up their discussion and transforming back into their vehicle-modes. Bumblebee chirped a goodbye to them as he began to drive the humans back to their respective houses.

'So, what about the Decepticons...'

...the end... (or not, we'll have to see)

Author's Note: What is the purpose of femme models? There must be some reason they look so different from the other models.


	3. Desire

Desire

(Ironhide x Seeker slash)

(Location : Cybertron)

Ironhide entered the bar, immediately surrounded by several brightly painted seekers.

'Oooh, it's Ironhide.'

'Hello Ironhide.'

'Hi, handsome.'

Skywarp and Thundercracker tugged at either arm, smiling up at the weapon's specialist with pure desire. Starscream pressed up close to the mech's chest and pouted, 'It's been so long since you've come to see us.'

'Now, now. I'm a mech on a mission. I've got to keep the Prime safe and sound. But, I've got a night to spare for my favourite seekers,' the weapon's specialist insisted, wrapping his arms around the flyers on either side of him, and leaning forward to kiss Starscream on the helm. The trine lead him over to a nearby table.

'You know you're our favourite mech, Hidey. Let me get you something to drink,' Skywarp warped away to the bartender to order drinks for the table. Starscream used the opportunity to plant himself directly in Ironhide's lap and nuzzle his cheek. 'You were gone so long this time that we thought you didn't like us anymore,' Starscream whispered into his audios. 'Never gonna happen. You three are too pretty to give up,' Ironhide insisted, tracing his fingers up their sensitive backs. Skywarp returned with their energon cubes to find his wingmates arching into the older mech's strong hands with pleasure.

'No fair. Starscream took my spot,' the purple seeker pouted as he put the cubes on the table. 'There's plenty to go around,' Ironhide chuckled, reaching out to pull the youngest of the seekers down for a kiss. The other two exchanged a grin as Ironhide finally pulled away.

Starscream and TC slid off their lover, and put their arms around Skywarp.

'I know that look,' Ironhide smirked, taking a sip of energon as he watched the trio. 'Ironhide, we've been wondering. Who do you like best?' Thundercracker asked, leaning against the table to show off his assets...

'Best?' Ironhide's optics gleamed as he took in the three expectant faces. Seekers were the finest mechs, well sought after for both their abilities and their looks. Long graceful wings, sleek bodies, legs that a femme would kill to have. 'You know I don't like to pick favourites, my little wings,' Ironhide finally said, swigging down the rest of his energon cube. The trio pouted cutely, but perked up the moment he got to his feet again.

'Now, what's say we go put all that energy to good use,' the weapon's mech drawled, heading towards the private rooms. The trio followed him, drinks abandoned on the table.

Other mechs in the bar just shook their heads at the familiar sight.

'How does Ironhide do it?' Hound asked, blinking around the table at his fellow mechs. 'You gotta admit, Ironhide's pretty hot,' Mirage answered, taking a cultured sip from his energon cube. 'Definitely. And he's Prime's personal guard too,' Jazz nodded. 'I wish I could be just like Ironhide,' Bumblebee sighed.

~*~

'Oh yeah. That's good, baby... Oh yeah,' Ironhide groaned, rocking on his wheels.

Bumblebee and Sam eyed the topkick with unveiled horror. 'Uh, ok then. Why don't we just let him keep sleeping,' Sam said. Bee nodded, transforming quickly into his vehicle-mode. When the boy was finally inside and buckled in, the young Autobot raced out of the hanger.

'That was... really disturbing,' Sam announced, resting his hands gently on the wheel. Bumblebee's radio sputtered, "Disturbia..." before going silent.

'Do you two manage to find Ironhide?' Ratchet grumbled as they drove up to him. 'Uh, yes. But, he was really busy,' Sam stated quickly with a nervous grin. The medic eyed them suspiciously for a moment before letting the young pair drive away. 'Busy, my aft. He's probably taking a statis nap and dreamin' about seekers again,' Ratchet growled to himself as he shook his head.

...the end...

Author's Note: Ironhide and Starscream have been flitting through my head for quite a while, so I thought I'd write up a small ficlet dedicated to them (and the other seekers). I do have another full-sized fic in the works for Ironhide and Starscream! Ah, Ironhide's dream of having three seekers all to himself... not to mention that adoration of other mechs too!


	4. A Twins Story pt 1

A Twins Story : Part 1

Author's Note : The idea from this story came from a comment someone made about where Jetfire and Jetstorm came from (and why they looked so much like Sentinel, but could fly… and only Decepticons can fly).

(TFA : After Starscream escaped the Autobot ship)

Starscream smirked when he landed, optics trained on the blue and green planet a small distance away. How remarkably easy it had been to escape from those Autobots. A little lying, some ego pandering, and more than a small bit of seduction… oh yes. That Prime didn't even realize he was being played.

'Serves that blue afthead right for trying to get with a seeker. Like I'd ever look twice in his direction,' the flyer announced dramatically, turning away from the planet and looking for a good place to hide. After all, every double-crossing bad guy needed a secret lair.

'And soon I will get my revenge on Megatron and become supreme leader of the Decepticons! Then all the Autobots will tremble before me, begging me to make them my personal slaves. I will have fame, glory… my own talk show!' Starscream's evil laugh echoed the moon.

~*~

Several thousand miles away, Sentinel Prime got the feeling that things were going from bad to worse. Especially with Jazz still struggling not to chuckle every time they saw each other. How dare that seeker leave him in such a compromising position. At least Jazz promised not to tell Ultra Magnus… Sentinel would never live it down if his superiors found out the real reason Starscream managed to escape.

~If I ever get my servos on those pretty wings again, I'll… Wait, No! Evil Decepticon wings. Evil! Nothing pretty about them.~

'Slagit! Even my thoughts are against me,' Sentinel grumbled under his breath, watchful of the cyberninja who seemed to pop up out of nowhere at the most inopportune times.

~*~

(several months later)

'And which part of me did you come from?' Starscream leered.

'Don't ask,' the femme seeker replied.

'This is going to be a long orbital cycle,' Starscream sighed.

~*~

(and months after that…)

Sentinel opened the door of his quarters, looking forward to some time off between missions. They'd been so busy lately that he hadn't been home in several stellar cycles. At least here, in the Autobot city of Iacon, the Decepticon seekers wouldn't be able to show up and bring those unwanted feelings with them. The blue Prime sighed and relaxed back onto his recharge booth.

No one had expected Starscream to create an army of clones. And Sentinel certainly didn't expect to find himself having to be rescued from their clutches when they decided to kidnap him. Locking him up in that cell on the moon and watching him at all hours of the day. It had been downright creepy.

The blue one boasted more than he did (which is saying something), and the white one always lied… though, why he said he didn't think Sentinel had a nice aft was beyond his understanding. The golden one sang his praises every time he came by, making Sentinel even more frustrated to be surrounded by 6 attractive seekers and being unable to do anything about it.

The femme, now she was a strange one. Cold as ice, with optics that seemed to pierce his spark whenever she would come around. Never a nice word from her, just a wise crack. Always watching him, as if waiting for something.

Starscream came by a few times, but just smirked at him in that aggravating way that reminded the Prime of eager servos, heated armor, tantalizing kisses… and statis cuffs. The painful reminder of the humiliation of statis cuffs combined with that smirk drove a shiver through his spark. Sentinel wasn't sure if he wanted to shoot the seeker or tie him to a berth.

The only one of the bunch that didn't piss him off was the scardy-cat. He'd peek in every once in a while, usually bringing him some miniature energon cubes to keep him from starving to death. But everytime Sentinel so much as looked his way, the purple seeker would jolt back as if slapped and dash away as quickly as he could.

Then suddenly, Ultra Magnus and Jazz showed up with that infernal Optimus and his ragtag group to witness his predicament. Oh sure, they'd rescued him and all that. But it didn't help his pride any. Jazz could barely look him in the eye anymore without a smile, and Optimus' group had laughed themselves silly at the sight of him locked in the cell. Who knew what sort of lies his old "friend" had told his group about him. Just jealous of his good looks and power, that's all.

Ah well, it's all over now. Time for some R&R. Just to lay back on his berth and let the horrors of the past several vorns slip away…

BUZZZZZ

~Just ignore it, Sentinel. Whoever it is will go away and you can get some much needed recharge…~

BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

'Alright already!' the blue mech was up and grumbling as he unlocked the door and let it slide open. Two cloaked figures stood on his doorstep.

'If you're looking for a handout, go to the charity booth down the street,' the Prime grumped, half turning away from the pair to go back inside.

'What do we do now?' a frightened and very familiar voice asked quietly.

'You,' Sentinel turned back abruptly, now able to make out the glowing optics in the shadows of the hoods.

'Come on, Warp,' the female seeker brushed past Sentinel and slipped inside the unit. The nervous clone followed quietly, body trembling under the cloak.

'Better shut the door, or your neighbors might get an eyeful,' the femme declared in a snooty tone.

'First you kidnap me, then you dare to show up at my unit,' Sentinel did shut the door (if just to stop the rumors from spreading if anyone knew he'd let a Decepticon (or two) into his rooms)

The femme lowered her hood with one servo and that familiar smirk made his spark leap in its chamber. Alone… with two attractive seekers.

The other figure removed his hood too, optics darting back and forth between the Prime and the femme. Both of his servos clutched a bundle close to his chest… a bundle similar to the one that the femme was holding in her other servo.

'Let me guess. You didn't like the fact that I was rescued, so you came to try to bomb me,' Sentinel flopped down on in a chair with a grimace. Really, all he wanted was some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?!

The femme gave a small chuckle and the other seeker laughed nervously.

'Hardly. The others don't even know we're here,' the girl Starscream answered.

'This is crazy. What if he says no? What if Starscream finds out about them? What if Megatron…' the scared flyer was jolted from his thoughts when the femme poked her elbow into his side painfully.

'He doesn't have a choice. We can't keep them, and he's the reason we even have them to begin with,' the femme answered snidely.

'Who doesn't have a choice? If you mean me, then I do so have a choice…' Sentinel trailed off, his optics widening in horror and amazement as the femme pulled back a bit of the cloth wrapped bundle and revealed a tiny orange plated face.

'Is that… a sparkling?' the Prime gasped in shock.

Mechs and femmes that were created in fully functioning adult bodies were pretty normal. They were usually sent right to the energon farms to learn the basics about being Cybertronian, then shipped off to the Academy for training and after that they were put in the job they were most suited for.

Sparklings, on the other hand, were very rare. Legend has it that the first femme (one of the original 13) impressed Primus so much that she (and her future model types) were given the gift of creating new life. Not alone, of course. A mech and a femme usually had to sparkbond and merge their sparks together to form a new life. It started out as a tiny spark next to the femme's spark, then a medic had to remove it carefully and place it inside a thick, multi-layered protective metal "egg." The egg would get thinner as the sparkling's tiny spark pulled metal from it to create its own protoform. And after a month or so, the last thin layers of the egg would crumble and the tiny protoform would open its optics for the first time.

But sparklings took several years to fully grow into their adult forms, their bodies strangely growing with them rather than simply replacing body parts like regular factory created mechs did. The process was disturbing… at least to Sentinel. It reminded him of the way organics reproduced. To think that a mech or femme could be created like that gave the blue mech the creeps.

To have a tiny sparkling suddenly open its optics and whimper in the middle of his living quarters nearly gave the young Prime a spark attack.

'Don't be such a wimp, Sentinel. Even Skywarp can manage to hold a sparkling without dropping it,' the femme snarled at the freaked out look on the blue mech's big chinned face.

Sentinel's optics whipped towards the other flyer and nearly bulged out of his face when he saw ANOTHER sparkling, this one small and blue, reaching out a tiny servo towards the seeker holding him.

'Where? How? When? Who?' the Prime sputtered, pushing out of his chair and backing away from the new arrivals.

'Take a wild guess, genius,' the femme spat in annoyance, allowing the orange sparkling to play with her free servo.

'But… I never, with any of you… clones, I mean. Starscream yes, you no,' the blue mech choked.

'Well it happened. Somehow I ended up with a sparkling and now you're a daddy. Congratulations,' the femme growled, icy optics glaring at him.

'Oh no. No, no, no. I can't take care of a sparkling. I'm way too busy. Take them somewhere else,' Sentinel was up against a wall now, trying to keep as far away from the seekers and their bundles of "joy" as he could.

'Too bad. Obviously we can't take care of them. Megatron's still hunting us down, and Starscream doesn't know about them yet. Besides, they're twins and can't be separated,' the female seeker argued back.

'But I… I…' the blue mech looked ready to run for the door.

'We're leaving them here. I might detest you Autobots, but I still wouldn't want Megatron to get his claws on them. Who knows what type of sick things that mech would do if he got his servos on a pair of twin sparklings,' the seeker announced, placing her bundle on the floor gently.

Skywarp, the scardy-cat, nodded vigorously and did the same, though his optics lingered a bit on the tiny bundle.

The femme swept out the door, whipping her hood back over her head. Skywarp followed, turning back once to look nervously at the blue mech.

'Lazerwave means well. She really does. I… we don't want to see the sparklings hurt… that's all. So, please don't abandon them,' the purple seeker pleaded, before he tugged his hood on and followed the other clone out the door.

'Well that's just… Prime,' Sentinel grumbled.

'WAAAAAAAA!'

'WAAAAAAAA!'

...tbc... (at a later time)

Author's Note : Originally, I was going to call femme Starscream "Dirge" However, an online article also called her Lazerwave. Hopefully the next season will clear this up.


	5. Aliens Among Us

Aliens Among Us

Aliens are real. Yep, that's what I said. In fact, I have one living in my driveway right now. Ok, so he doesn't look like an alien. Most people just think he's a kick ass car. That's completely true… but did you know he could turn into a giant robot? Surprised you, didn't I?

I bet you think all aliens are suppose to look like little green men, or tall silver androids. Or, if you're a hormonal teenage boy, you think aliens should be totally bodacious babes from another planet that want to abduct human boys in order to save their species from extinction… well, that would be the typical male fantasy anyway.

Actually, as it turns out, giant alien robots don't have genders at all. Oh sure, they have different "model lines" as they call them. My car, Bumblebee, that's his name. Well, he's a mini-bot and a scout. I know he's huge. But to their species, he's very small. You should see their leader, Optimus Prime. Now there's a big mech.

Does Mikayla know? Sure she does. Where do you think her pink motorcycle came from? Yep, she's an alien too. Ok, ok. So, she's not really a SHE. Femmes are just another model line, but they look and sound female to us. Her designation is Arcee.

Yeah, so aliens from another planet dropped into my life unexpectedly. They're from the planet Cybertron, which is thousands of light years away. Too far for any human to go, given our short 100 year life spans. They came to Earth looking for the Allspark. It's a big metal cube that can give a spark… er, a soul, to machines.

And it isn't just the Autobots who came looking for the Allspark. Decepticons came looking for it too. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, and Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. Oh, and they're brothers too. They used to rule Cybertron peacefully until High Lord Protector Megatron decided he wanted to have power over everything. Thus, the war for the Allspark began. A war that split their planet apart and eventually led to the Autobots sending the Allspark into deep space to keep it out of Decepticon hands.

The Allspark is gone now. I destroyed it. Course, I didn't know at the time why it was so important to them. But, at least Megatron is dead… er, offline. Now they live here peacefully on Earth pretending to be regular vehicles. Waiting for any survivors to pick up their signal and join up with them. And keeping an eye out for any surviving Decepticons that might want to continue the war.

Yeah, that's about the gist of it. Any questions?

Miles?

Miles?

Hey Bumblebee, I think Miles fainted. Maybe we should get Ratchet to take a look at him.

…The End…

Author's Note : This was originally the beginning of the next chapter "They Came from… Canada" but it turned into it's own mini story.


	6. They came from Canada

They Came From… Canada

Hi. It's me again. Sam Witwicky. Ambassador for the planet Earth. Yah, I know I'm only 19, but that's my job.

Something crazy happened over the weekend. Crazier than normal, I mean. We received news about visitors from Canada.

Well, you couldn't really call them Canadian, seeing as they weren't even human. But the Canadian government did discover them buried up north and managed to dig them up. Turns out that aliens really did visit our planet thousands of years ago. Way, way back. Back when the Earth was covered in ice and snow. So these Cybertronian scientists were exploring the galaxy and ended up caught in a snow storm when they landed on Earth.

And now, thousands of years later, they were found. I'm surprised they're even still alive. I know Cybertronians live a long time, but surviving being buried alive for so many years? Weird.

Even weirder… remember that crazy Decepticon jet from Mission City? Yeah, Starscream. Second is command of the Decepticons and pain in the aft to all Autobots. Oh, and favorite jet judo toy of the twins.

Sorry, getting ahead of myself. We all took a road trip up to Canada to meet the new arrivals. One of them is a shuttle, and he's freaken' huge! The Canadians pretty much built a station up north to avoid having to move him too much. After all, wouldn't want to scare the locals.

After clearing the base personal to officially meet the Autobots (talk about paperwork… glad Simmons has that job, not me), we finally got to go see the two new mechs. They crashed so long ago that they didn't even have Autobot or Decepticon symbols. They probably slept through the entire war.

Ratchet worked on them and repaired the damage they got from their crash landing. The smaller one came online first (that means he woke up). He was a seeker model. Really really pretty… according to Bumblebee. And Ironhide (I'm surprised his optics didn't pop out of his head when he saw the seeker). For such a delicate looking flyer, he sure was grouchy.

Maybe whiny is a better word for it. He didn't stop whining until his friend came online. That's when we found out their names.

Skyfire and Starscream.

Yep, that's right. Starscream. Not the second in command of the Decepticons. Not the crazy seeker that killed more Autobots than I can count. He didn't even look like the seeker from Mission City.

Optimus told me that seekers were war models, designed to protect from the air. At least, until Megatron turned them into his own personal army.

Well, this new Starscream was pretty vocal about the fact that despite his model-type, he was a scientist not a war machine. And he was pretty pissed to find out that someone was flying around using his name to kill people.

Good thing Skyfire, that's the shuttle's name, knew how to keep him from going berserk and flying off to hunt down the Decepticon Starscream. The gentle giant, that's the perfect term for him. Extremely polite and calm. He even let us go for a ride. He's bigger than any space shuttle I've ever seen. I guess he has to be to transport other mechs around.

They agreed to become Autobots… despite being perfectly clear that they preferred peace to violence. Starscream still wants to tear his counterfeit double apart (so much for being a pacifist). Skyfire is simply fascinated by the organic life on our planet.

They decided to stay in Canada (more due to Skyfire's size than anything else). At least they'll be able to fly around without anyone noticing much. No way would they be able to hide in the United States and still get around.

And that's how we met our newest team members. Pretty cool, huh? And that's just the beginning. Pretty soon we'll be meeting new Autobots, I hear they could be arriving any day.

…tbc…

Author's Note: I wondered why the movie Starscream looked so different from his G1 counterpart. Maybe the movie seekers are wearing heavy armor to avoid being jumped all the time by the other Decepticons (or even Autobots). They were quite pretty in the old cartoon series.


	7. A Tail of Two Kitties pt 1

**A Tail of Two Cyber-Kitties (part 1)**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

'More tea, Kitty?'

Ravage sighed, resisting the urge to rip off the huge pink bow around his neck and make his escape. For some odd reason, Starscream's little bundle of joy (aka: the evil spawn of the late Lord Megatron and the Air Commander himself) seemed attached to him. The little brat always seemed to follow Ravage around, no matter where the cyber cat went. Finally, Soundwave decided to just appoint Ravage to babysitting duty.

"Ravage… Oldest. Keep… Optic… On… Sparkling."

The panther-like bot dropped his head, wanting nothing more than to just curl up and sleep in the sun. This was worse than babysitting all his siblings at the same time… ok, maybe not worse. Definitely more humiliating. Pink bow. Enough said.

'Drink tea, kitty! Drink tea!'

'I hate my life,' Ravage mused under his breath.

Silverwing (the spawn of the underworld) giggled happily as he pushed a cube of extremely delicate energon (made for sparklings) across the blanket they were sitting on. Apparently they were playing tea party in the middle of the forest. Oh joy.

Sighing deeply, the metallic feline lapped at the energon a few times. Yuuuck! Ravage made a face, which prompted another giggle from the seeker sparkling.

'Awww… isn't this just cute.'

Ravage leapt to his paws, growling low in his throat at the Autobot cassette that was watching them from a nearby tree. The golden feline rolled his shoulders as he sat up from his perch on a branch, watching the tea party with vivid amusement.

'Steeljaw,' Ravage didn't know whether to be furious… or mortified. Both. Definitely both.

'Nother kitty!' Silverwing shrieked happily, waving his little servos in the air.

'What do You want?' Ravage growled, keeping his optics locked on the other bot.

'Mmmm… nothing at all. I was just minding my own business when I heard a sparkling and decided to investigate. I didn't know you were such an avid babysitter Ravage,' Steeljaw grinned, leaping down from the tree.

The Decepti-cat snarled warningly, stepping in front of Silverwing to guard the sparkling.

'Kitty! Kitty!' the sparkling bounced up and down on the ground; clearly overjoyed at having another playmate.

'The bow… it's cute,' the Autobot grinned charmingly, sitting back on his haunches a foot away from the picnic blanket.

'ENOUGH! What the slag do you want, Steeljaw!' Ravage yowled, sharp teeth bared at the other cat.

'Whoh… temper, temper. I didn't come to fight. So, whose sparkling is that?' the gold-armored feline asked, nodding his head at Silverwing.

'None of your slaggin' business,' the Decepticon growled back.

'Slag! Slag!' Silverwing repeated happily.

Ravage groaned, resisting the urge to flop down and cover his face with his paws. When Starscream finds out that he taught his kid to swear…

'Who taught you how to say that word?' Ravage asked the young seeker suddenly, face brightening for the first time that day.

'Errrr. Avage?' Silverwing looked adorably confused.

'No, not Ravage. Steeljaw. Say Steeljaw,' the panther urged, nodding to the Autobot.

'Steel-aw. Steel-aw. Steelie-kitty!' the silver seeker churred happily.

'Oh sure, blame the Autobot,' Steeljaw rolled his optics as he padded closer.

Ravage turned away, smirking as the golden cat got closer… closer….

'YOWL!'

'KITTY!'

Ravage collapsed in a heap, laughing loudly at the Autobot who had darted away from the sparkling to nurse his bent tail.

'I guess you think this is funny,' Steeljaw grimaced, making sure his tail wasn't permanently damaged. The golden cat eyed the panther who was laying on his side chuckling. A playful look came over the Autobot's feline face as he prepared to pounce.

'Don't you dar… AAAACK! GET OFF!'

Silverwing clapped his servos together, shrieking happily as he watched the two cats tussle on the grass.

'So this is where you ran off to,' a calm voice announced as a red armored mech stepped out of the bushes.

Ravage took advantage of the distraction to bite the other cat's leg before rolling out from under him. Darting to his feet, he faced the new Autobot with a half-sparked glare.

'Ouch. You sure are feisty today, Ravage,' Steeljaw stated, licking the wound.

'Kitties making more kitties!' Silverwing shrieked happily.

'NO! Kitties were not… I mean, WE were not doing anything of the sort,' Ravage announced, standing between Blaster and the sparkling.

Blaster just smiled, waving at the sparkling who churred happily at the attention.

'And who might you be, little one?' the red mech asked, kneeling down to get a closer look.

'Silverwing… My sparkling,' a nasal voice announced. Starscream landed gracefully on his feet next to the picnic blanket and scooped his child up into his arms.

'Mummy! Mummy! Kitties making more kitties!' the sparkling yelled, waving his servos happily.

'NO, WE WERE NOT!' Ravage yelped in denial.

'Well, I wouldn't mind…' Steeljaw growled playfully, padding closer to the Decepti-cat.

'Back off, Romeo,' snarled the panther, leaping away from the other cat and darting behind the elder seeker's legs.

'Blaster,' Starscream stated, watching the Autobot stand up.

'Starscream. And Starscream's sparkling,' the red mech nodded to the baby.

'Hmmm…' the Air Commander glanced at the two felines and smirked.

'Tell your leader that I will be bringing Silverwing over to visit in a few days. After all, an Uncle should get to know his own Nephew. Don't you agree…' the seeker announced.

'So that's Megatron's…' Blaster gaped, startled.

'And… Ravage will be joining us,' Starscream finished, picking up the protesting Decepti-cat before charging his jets and leaping into the sky.

'Looks like our lives are going to get a bit more interesting from now on,' Blaster grinned at his cassette, before scooping up the picnic blanket the seeker had left behind.

'I hope so,' Steeljaw answered, following his creator out of the forest.

'That was quite the pretty bow Ravage was wearing.'

'Purrrrrr… Yes, it was.'

…tbc…

Author's Note: When this idea came to me, I almost died laughing! It started with a sparkling… and a kitty with a pink bow. Poor Ravage. He's so fun to torture.

And the sparkling? Cute little Silverwing is going to break quite a few sparks when he grows up. He'll be a petite little triple-changing seeker, able to turn into a jet and a motorcycle... but this set of fics will revolve mainly around the two Cyber Kitties (with a few sparklings in the midst!)


	8. Enchanted pt 1

Enchanted : a Transformer's Tale

Author's Note: This is what happens when you watch Enchanted, but can't stop thinking of Transformers.

The Decepticon base was normally a bustle of activity, but today... it was unusually quiet. The seekers had decided to lock themselves into their shared quarters to avoid having to face the stares of the other mechs. It wasn't their fault that their wingleader was acting crazy... well, crazier than normal that is.

'I don't know how much more of this I can stand,' Skywarp moaned.

'At least he's stopped singing,' his wingmate answered.

'I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!'

Skywarp glared at Thundercracker before turning around to groan at the sight of Starscream dancing around their room. Ok, so it wasn't "their" Starscream. Earlier that day, their fearless leader disappeared into a glowing blue light while they were out on patrol... and this strange look-alike had appeared in his place.

'Isn't life wonderful!' Starscream sighed, plopping himself down on a berth with a dreamy smile.

'I hate my life,' Skywarp moaned, desperate for a drink.

'I have an idea,' Thundercracker announced, much to his partner's distress.

'Oh? Do you think Step-Father Megatron needs some help after all?' Starscream smiled and cocked his head.

'Uh... I think Megatron has everything under control. No, I was thinking we should go out and get some fresh some air,' the blue seeker suggested.

'Oh yes. Oh yes. That sounds like such fun! I'm never allowed to fly alone,' Starscream clapped his servos and began to twirl around the room.

'As long as he doesn't start singing again,' the purple jet growled, feeling a headache coming on.

'La lalala la la!'

'AARRRG!'

~*~

'Do you hear something?' Sideswipe asked.

'Maybe your audios are malfunctioning,' his golden twin answered roughly.

'It almost sounds like singing. But who'd be singing in the middle of the forest. Not that it isn't a very nice forest, but why would anyone come here just to sing...' their gray companion spoke up.

'Shut up, Bluestreak,' Sunstreaker cut off the smaller mech who pouted. They rounded the bend and found themselves faced with the seeker trio.

'I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!'

'Is he seriously dancing and singing?' Sideswipe choked, staring in shock at the Air Commander of the Decepticons who appeared to be doing just that. Thundercracker and Skywarp jolted around, apparently too immersed in watching their wingleader to notice the autobots sneaking up on them.

'Halt, Auto-scum!' Skywarp pointed his guns at the trio and Thundercracker did the same.

'You aren't going to fight for real, are you?' Starscream's optics widened at the sight.

'Those are Autobots! Of course we're going to fight them,' Skywarp growled.

'Wait a nano click. I know you!' the young seeker announced, flouncing past the two Decepticon flyers.

'You're Sunny, the magical painter. And you're Sides, the wolfmech. And you must be little Blue Riding Helm,' Starscream said, twirling with delight.

'Uh... what?' Sideswipe started at the seeker in shock.

'Is that like Little Red Riding Hood? Cause, I don't really think I'm anything like her. I don't have a grandmother that lives in the woods. And I don't know any wolves. Unless you're saying Sideswipe is like a wolf. But he's really not. Except he likes to prank everyone. So, it's kinda like the wolf from the story cause he tricked little red into gathering flowers and ate up her grandmother...'

'Enough, Bluestreak,' Sunstreak barked, shutting the little grey mech up with a start.

'That wasn't very nice of you,' Starscream tittered, patting Bluestreak on the arm and frowning at the golden mech.

'Uh, Starscream, you do realize they're the enemies, right?' Thundercracker asked, keeping his gun trained on Sideswipe in case the Autobot tried something funny.

'This world is so very strange. No one fights where I come from. Although, I've heard princes like to hunt orge mechs, and that ogre mechs like to eat seekers. An ogre mech named Astrotrain tried to eat me once, but then my prince saved me. And when I get back to Vos, we're going to get bonded and live happily ever after. And finally share true love's first kiss,' Starscream sighed, dancing away from Bluestreak and twirling past his fellow seekers.

'Ok, now I really need a drink,' Skywarp groaned, rubbing his temples with his free servo.

'La lalala la la!'

'Tweet tweet tweet tweettweet!'

'La lalala la la!

'Tweet tweet tweet, tweettweet!'

'Um, is it just me or are those birds singing back to him?' Sideswipe asked, staring at the blue and red seeker.

'It isn't just you. And what the slag's wrong with all those animals?' Sunstreak growled, glaring as several dozen forest creatures leapt from the bushes to dance with the seeker.

'Wow. Look at all of them. There's deer, rabbits, badgers, foxes, mice, squirrels, butterflies, birds, bees...' Bluestreak went on and on naming every animal as the others just stared.

Loud engines pierced through the singing.

'Oh no,' Skywarp groaned, noticing very familiar mechs driving their way.

'Let's go, TC!' the purple seeker grabbed his partner and they leapt into the sky.

'What about Starscream?' Thundercracker asked as they flew away.

'That isn't our Starscream! Besides, it's better this way. Now he can annoy someone else with his singing at all hours of the cycle,' answered Skywarp.

~*~

'So, uh... what exactly is going on?' Optimus asked, as he transformed and walked up to the twins and Bluestreak.

'No idea. I think Megatron smacked him upside the head one too many times,' Sideswipe answered.

'He's dancing,' Bumblebee giggled, holding Spike up so he could see.

'Those forest creatures don't seem afraid of him at all,' Optimus observed, watching Starscream sing to a bird perched on the tip of his finger.

'Should we capture him?' Bumblebee asked, looking up Prime.

'At the very least, we should make sure he gets some medical attention,' Optimus replied, stepping towards the still dancing seeker.

'Hello there, Starscream,' Optimus ventured, watching the smaller mech turn at his voice.

'Hello. You know my name, but I don't think we've ever met,' Starscream replied pleasantly.

'I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,' the truck answered.

'It's a pleasure to me you, sir. These are my new forest friends,' the seeker said, gesturing to the animals gathered around him.

'They seem very nice. Uh, it looks like your wingmates have left without you,' Optimus said, gesturing to the sky.

'Oh dear. I've lived in the forest all my life. I really don't think I know how to get back on my own,' Starscream fretted.

'Why don't you come back with us to our base? You're quite welcome to stay the night,' Optimus offered.

'Oh, that's very kind of you. But, I don't know if I should. Step-father Megatron expects me home before dark. I'm not allowed out at night. There are ogre-mechs, you know. And they like to eat seekers. I'm sure I can find a house of mini-bots, I hear they're quite hospitable,' Starscream answered.

'I'm sure you're... uh, Step-father, would be much happier if you spent the night at our base. It's getting dark and you likely won't make it back to the Decepticon base before the sun sets. And I don't believe there's a... house of mini-bots anywhere near here,' Optimus told the seeker gently.

'Oh. Oh dear. You're right, of course. Very well then. I accept your kind and generous offer,' the seeker answered, waving to his forest friends as he followed Optimus out of the clearing.

'I hope you don't mind, but I called Skyfire to transport us back to the base,' Optimus told the seeker as they walked back through the dense forest.

'Who is Skyfire?' Starscream asked with a tilt of his helm.

~*~

'Starscream,' a deep, gentle voice called as they stepped out of the trees and into a huge open field.

'EEEEEEEEEEE! An Ogre-Mech!' Starscream yelped, darting behind Optimus's large form to hide.

'No, no. He's just Skyfire. He's a shuttle,' Optimus tried to assure him.

'Only ogre-mechs are that big. And the last one I met crushed my house and tried to gobble me up,' the seeker insisted, trembling.

'I assure you, Skyfire will not gobble you up. He's a very nice shuttle. He's going to take us back to the base,' Optimus said, stepping towards the confused shuttle.

Skyfire nodded and transformed into his shuttle form, opening his hatch for the other Autobots that drove aboard.

'Don't worry. We're all going in there too. You'll be safe,' Optimus assured the fragile seeker, giving him a gentle push towards the white shuttle.

Starscream trembled, but stepped aboard the ramp nervously. When nothing happened, he took a few more steps. Then a few more. Finally he reached the top and stepped inside. It was true. The other mechs were lounging around in large chairs, waiting to them. Quietly, he took a seat and blinked at the large window at the front of the shuttle.

'Don't worry. I won't hurt you,' the baritone voice startled the seeker when it came out of a speaker above his seat.

'Um... I'm Starscream. Who are you?' the seeker asked, fidgeting in his seat.

'Skyfire. Did you lose your memory or get hit in the head, Starscream?' Skyfire answered as his engines powered on and they lifted into the sky.

'I don't think so. One minute I was making a wish at a wishing well, and I think I fell in. Then I found myself flying with two other seekers who said they were my wingmates and they took me back to their castle... um, base. And Step-Father Megatron was in a mood, so they took me to their rooms, then later we went flying and landing in the woods and met up with your friends. But, for some reason, Skywarp and Thundercracker left without me and so I'm going to be staying the night at your castle... uh, base,' Starscream told him.

The other Autobots blinked at the seeker in disbelief.

'Definately got hit in the head one too many times,' Sunstreaker announced, leaning back and waiting for the ride to end.

... TBC...

Author's Note : Still working on part 2. Hope you enjoyed this part!


	9. Sparkling Ficlets

Sparkling Ficlets

(Claimed)

'Mine!'

'Now Starscream, I need to take a look at Skyfire... so you need to let go of him for a moment.'

'MINE!'

Ratchet sighed and straightened, staring down at the mechs-turned-sparklings sitting on the med bay table. Little blue/white/red Starscream was clutching young Skyfire, firmly planted in the larger mechling's lap. Golden eyes glared at the medical bot with suspicion.

Skyfire, on the other servo, just blinked and smiled, petting the seeker's helm gently.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Sideswipe's voice pierced the room and the doctor turned to see the twins standing in the doorway, staring at the younglings in shock.

'They're fraggin' tiny,' Sunstreaker ducked the wrench aimed at his head.

'No swearin' in my med bay! Get out before I reformat you both into toasters!'

'We're goin'

(super short, didn't really have a plotline for this one at all)

~*~

(Fairies)

'Creator Skyfire! Creator Skyfire! Watch me, watch me!'

Skyfire Prime (one of the original 13) smiled gently at his young seeker and aerialbot children. After the Autobots had discovered him frozen in the Arctic and reawakened him, the flyers refused to leave his side even for a moment. He was so proud of his younglings... well, grown mechs now.

'Creator Skyfire! Look what I can do! I can warp here. And here. And here.'

'Very good, Skywarp,' the large white shuttle praised, receiving a blinding smile from his purple armored child.

What a shock it was to discover that the world he'd known as home so very long ago (before his exploration of the universe began) had fallen into a bitter war that tore it in two. And to think that his younglings had been fighting each other all this time...

'Still a bit nervous with flying?' Skyfire lifted Silverbolt in his huge hand and brought him level with his optics.

'Yeah. But I'm getting better,' the young leader of the Aerialbots admitted.

'That's good,' Skyfire answered with a kind smile.

*~*

'Are you serious? He's one of the 13?' Bumblebee stared in shock at the distant figure of a huge white shuttle.

'According to the flyers, he is. Now if it was just the seekers saying it, I'd have said it was total slag. But the aerialbots are sure of it too,' Sideswipe nodded, watching the smaller flyers flitting around the huge shuttle.

'They kinda look like fairies flying around a person... er, from this distance anyway,' Sam flushed as two pairs of blue optics turned to stare down at him.

'Fairies...'

~*~

(Married... with Sparklings)

Setting: Skyfire discovered in the north, and inside they find two sparklings and an adult seeker frozen in stasis. Then they wake them up...

'It's just a meeting. The sparklings will be fine with Blaster and his cassettes for a few hours,' Skyfire reassured his mate as they walked down the hallway.

'I know, I know. I just... What if they need their energon?' Starscream announced, desiring nothing more than to just skip the meeting altogether and hold his sparklings again.

'We fed them before we left, dear,' Skyfire sighed.

'What if Jetfire gets fussy without me around to hold him?' the smaller flyer folded his arms over his chasis, tapping the metal with his fingertips in agitation.

'Starscream... he'll be fine,' the shuttle leaned over to nuzzle his mate's helm.

'I really think I should go check on them again. Did you hear that? I'm sure I heard Silverwing crying. I really should...'

Skyfire reached out and stopped his bonded from turning around to head back to their rooms.

'Starscream, they'll be fine. Really. It's just a short meeting.'

'What kind of co-creator are you, Skyfire?! These are our spark and energon younglings. We barely know these... Autobots, and already you trust them to watch our babies!' Starscream huffed, golden optics blazing.

'Starscream, please. You haven't been away from the children in... well, a very long time,' Skyfire tried to reason with his mate.

'We were frozen on this planet for millions of vorns and now we're stuck in the middle of some insane war that has all but destroyed our own planet, and you think I'm overreacting?!'

~*~

Red Alert and the other officers listened as the newcomers approached the door to the meeting room, argument still going strong.

'It appears Starscream is extremely overprotective of his young,' Prowl stated, drawing a chuckle from his bonded next to him.

'Exactly. Which means you can both stop watching him all the time. He obviously doesn't care about the Decepticons,' Jazz smirked at Prowl and Red Alert.

'He could still be a security threat,' Red Alert huffed, shifting his data pads and twitching.

The door slid open and Skyfire had to duck to enter the room. Behind him, Starscream frowned and glanced over his shoulder, before stomping into the room and slamming the door behind him.

'Let's get this over with.'

...the end...

Author's Note: Yes, very short. I know. I'm working on a rather long tranformers fic right now and I want to finish most of it before I start uploading. The storyline in called "Assassins and Consorts" and based in AU, TFA.


	10. Experience the Future

Experience the Future

(This fic is set in a far distant future. Earth is gone and the Great War of the Decepticons and Autobots is ancient history. Cybertron was eventually rebuilt to its former glory, though many models are not longer functioning. Some model types, like the seekers, are little more than a myth. Over time, an exotic race of winged mechs emerged, thought their origins were unknown.)

'I choose you.'

Those three words changed my life. I had always heard tales of the Vosians, a strange race of flyers that lived on a hidden planet in a nearby galaxy. A race of exotic winged mechs that only left their homeworld to find a mate. But, no one had seen one in over 50 vorns. And suddenly, one of them was standing in front of me and choosing me for a mate?! Ok, maybe it was the high grade talking. Who knows.

If you'd never heard the stories, you'd probably think this was a dream come true. That every mech's desire is to bond or at least interface with one of the beautiful flyers. Well, most mechs don't know what I know. Most mechs aren't the heir to the Cybertronian throne like I am.

Guess I didn't introduce myself. My name is Orion, and I am the son of Theodious Prime. According to our records, I am a direct descendant of the great Optimus Prime who defeated Megatron and restored Cybertron to its rightful glory. And for the past few hours, my friends from the academy were dragging me around to every oil bar on the strip. Maybe that's why I'm seeing Vosian seekers in dark alleyways.

'Are you even listening to me?'

Oops, the little white and red seeker was starting to get annoyed. Not that he didn't look absolutely cute, with his cheek plates puffed out in anger like a sparkling, and his beautiful golden eyes glowing like amber.

Most ordinary mechs didn't know the truth about the Vosian empire. That their creator was once a Decepticon, yes… a Decepticon. I know, thousands of vorns ago when the human race still existed. Yes, back during that horrible time of chaos when our people were split into two groups and fought to the death. Most of the Decepticons died, some chose to change sides and live peacefully, and the rest… well, they were wanted criminals until their deaths.

It is said, in top secret files that only the decedents of Optimus Prime can access (that means me), that a Decepticon seeker found a planet to hide on and began to create an army. But, for reasons unknown, he ended up creating a race that we now call the Vosians. They stayed hidden from Cybertronians for hundreds of vorns, until they started their strange mating rituals. And it looks like I'm stuck in one now.

'No,' I told the pretty flyer.

'Excuse me?' came the icy reply as the Vosian crossed his arms over his petite chest.

'I know what you are. And I know all about your ways. I'm not interested, so find someone else. Or better yet, leave and never return,' I told the flyer.

'You… you… How dare you speak like that to the Prince of the Vosians!' the little seeker exploded in rage, glaring at me with the golden optics.

'Then do not dare to challenge the future Prime of Cybertron,' I retorted.

This seemed to stun the little flyer for a moment.

'No one, not even Prime himself, can say no to a Vosian seeker,' the little one growled, stalking up to me.

For a petite little flyer, he sure had guts. His head just barely came up to the top of my chest and he was still glaring at me with those beautiful optics. Ok, I really need to stop staring at him. Sure, he's hotter than any mech or femme I've ever seen, but he's still a Vosian. And Vosians are not all sugar and spice (as some of those ancient human texts say). No, they're cunning and wild creatures. They challenge you to a duel to decide if you are worthy for a mate. If you win, you get a chance to interface with them. If you lose… well, you don't live to tell the tale.

'I am Orion, son of Theodious Prime and next in line for the Cybertronian throne. I will not be challenged by a creature like you, nor am I at all interested in mating with you or dueling with you, little prince,' I answered, holding his stare.

'Who are you calling a CREATURE?!' the flyer fumed, before pausing in thought.

'You are to be the next Prime… Very well. I am Firestar, Crown Prince of the Vosians. And this is not over. I will have you for a mate, and next time I will not take no for an answer,' the hotheaded little seeker announced, turning away and transforming into a beautiful white and red jet before blasting off into the sky.

'Weird night,' I grumbled, stumbling back to the bar door. Either that just happened, or the high grade the twins made was playing tricks with my memory core. Oh well, at least I didn't embarrass myself in front of that cute seeker, even if he was just a hallucination.

'Come on, Orion. Let's drink some more!' the twins popped out of a nearby building, grins on their dark faces.

~*~

The morning came too soon for my liking. My optics shuttered online even as my stomach heaved from the unsettling fluids from the night before. Golden optics were staring down at me from a pretty white face.

'Pretty,' my fingers reached up and stroked over a smooth white cheek. The mech above me made a slight purring sound with his engine, his golden optics getting darker as he pressed closer to me. Almost close enough to kiss…

'WHAT THE SLAG?!'

The petite seeker leapt off me as I sat up abruptly in shock. Yes, I was in my room and yes that crazy Vosian flyer from last night was here too.

'Aw, slag' it to the pit,' my stomach heaved and I went racing for the waste bins in the corner of the room.

'You really shouldn't drink so much. It isn't healthy for a mech your age,' the seeker announced after I'd finished purging my tanks.

'How did you…?' I gasped, turning to look at him.

'Looks like I'll be staying here for a little while. That should give us lots of time to get to know each other before you give me a sparkling,' the Vosian smirked, turning away to study the paintings on my walls.

I liked art, a lot. Some of the paintings were ancient, dating back from the great war. Wait a nano click... did he just say Sparkling?

'Sunstreaker…' Firestar said, pointing at the autograph on the bottom of the painting.

'Yep. The greatest artist Cybertron has ever known. That's one of my favourites. Looking at it makes me wonder what life was like thousands of vorns ago. To be painting a masterpiece like this during a time of ongoing war and strife. Truly amazing,' I whispered, close enough to reach out and touch the delicate seeker.

A rap on the door, followed by a very familiar voice had both mechs turning around.

'Orion! Are you online yet? There's someone I want you to meet,' Theodious Prime called out before opening the doro and spotting the pair.

'Oh, it looks like you've already met,' the Prime smiled, nodding at them.

'Hello Mr. Prime!' Firestar waved cutely, practically bouncing across the room to stand next to the older mech.

'Just call me Theo, dear,' the large blue Prime chuckled.

'Ok, what's going on? Dad, he's a Vosian! Why are you being to friendly with him?' I asked, walking closer to them.

'Now Orion, I expect you to behave yourself. Firestar here is going to be our guest. Starscream himself sent him to learn about our society and discuss a possible treaty between our two races,' Theodious Prime announced.

'That's right. And I'm rooming right next to you so that you can show me around and we can get to know each other... very well,' Firestar giggled.

~Don't tell me Dad's buying this innocent act... You gotta be kiddin' me.~

'But Dad...' I protested, only to have him dismiss me with a wave of his arm.

'No buts. You're the same age and he needs someone to show him around,' the Prime frowned, before shooing the seeker out the door.

'We'll be down momentarily. The morning energon is on the table in the main dinning room,' my father told the seeker before turning his gaze on me once more.

'Dad, you know what he wants...' I tried to explain.

'Yes, yes. He's chosen you to give him a sparkling. I know. It's not a bad thing, Orion. Why, when I was your age, this lovely purple seeker once accosted me. That was the most amazing night of my life,' my father sighed.

'DAD!' I yelled, embarrassed.

~I can't believe he's telling me this. Ewwwww!~

'Ah hem. The point is, the tales about seekers killing people who fail their challenge are mostly untrue,' my father explained.

'Mostly?'

'Well, there were a few that overstepped their boundaries. After all, trying to force interfacing on anyone is a crime, and they were merely protecting themselves... so, we tend to overlook it. Back to my story, that lovely seeker and I were so enamored with each other that he asked me to return to Vos with him as his mate. But, I refused. I had a duty as the heir of Cybertron to stay... so we parted. I never forgot him, even after I bonded with your carrier creator. They both had equal places in my spark,' my father shook his head and gazed out the window at the city of Iacon.

'But, we barely know each other,' I protested.

'And this is a good opportunity to get to know him. They really aren't that bad,' Theodious Prime smiled at me.

'Dad... he snuck into my room and was laying on top of me when I onlined this morning,' I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

'Spunky little thing,' my father laughed.

'Annoying, is more like it,' I answered.

'Just focus on showing him our ways and getting to know him. And if... you really do not want to interface with him, I know he will not force you. But... he'll probably cry, so be ready to deal with that,' my father sighed, remembering his first lover when they parted ways for that last time.

'Great advice, dad,' I shook my head as I headed out the door.

'Ready to go?!' pretty golden eyes were suddenly right in front of me.

'AAAAAHHH! Stop jumping out at me!' I pushed the seeker away, cringing when I saw his smile droop and his optics begin to water.

'No fighting, you two. Don't worry, sweetie. Orion is going to show you around the city... and you can meet all his friends,' my father winked at the petite seeker who giggled.

'Daaaaaad,' I whined. This just wasn't fair. Of course, my friends will probably disagree.

'See you later then, Mr. Prime! Ooops, Theo. Bye!' Firestar waved at my father before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the stairs towards the front door.

'Wait! I haven't even had my energon yet!'

~*~

'Ah, kids...' Theodious Prime shook his head as the pair disappeared out the door. Orion really thought he had a chance to beat the seeker at his own game.

...the end...

Author's Note : Such an abrupt ending, I couldn't think of anything else. This started on a whim, and I liked the idea. Sorry for not elaborating on any of their paintjobs or car forms, etc. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	11. When Employees Get Angry

When Employees Get Angry (for lack of a better title)

'Let's go, Skyfire!'

'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere where we can get completely wasted and bitch about our leaders!'

'Starscream...' Skyfire sighed, glancing over at Optimus Prime who just nodded.

'Don't worry, I'll have your pansy white-aft back by morning,' the Decepticon seeker promised sarcastically.

'Gee, thanks for thinking about me so highly,' Skyfire transformed into the air and followed the other flyer.

~*~

'You're just letting them go, Prime?' Ironhide gave his leader an odd look.

'You know how Starscream is after a fight with Megatron. Besides, I trust Skyfire not to give away any Autobot secrets... and I doubt Starscream will ask,' Prime smiled knowingly.

'Cause he'll be too wasted to do much more than whine, you mean,' Ratchet grumbled, shaking his head.

'Exactly,' Optimus stated.

~*~

'Skyyyyyyfiiiiiiire! Megatron's so mean to me. He's a total aft-head.'

'It's ok.'

'You're all pretty and white. When I become leader and defeat the Autobots, I'm gonna make you my sex slave!'

'... I think you've had a little too much to drink.'

...the end...

Author's Note: Yeah, ok... I'm pissed with my manager right now, so I decided to take it out on poor Skyfire.


	12. Queen Bee and the Wasp pt 1

Queen Bee and the Wasp pt 1

(fusion with AU reality, where Bee was the Autobot traitor)

The two realities weren't very far apart. But they were going to get even closer, for just an instant. But an instant is really all that's needed to bring two sets of star crossed lovers together.

'Queen Bee will kill puny little Waspbot!'

Wasp gasped and raced as fast as he could through the thick trees that covered Dinobot Island. Behind him, he could hear the fluttering sound of techno-organic wings getting closer... and closer.

The green Autobot scout barely noticed the flash of light until he was pushed into it; the giant bumblebee's claws gripping his armor as they both crashed through the light... and landed hard on the grass below.

~*~

'Wasp, really! I'm sorry,' Bee shouted, racing through the forest.

'Wasp forgive Bumblebot. But Waspinator never forgive!' the green techno-organic hissed, following close behind his prey.

Bumblebee yelped as green claws scratched his back armor, the force behind the attack shoving him down to the ground... ground?

'Ouch!'

'What the pit?' Bumblebee stared at the green scout he had landed against, barely noticing the yellow techno-organic laying on the other side of him.

'Bumblebee?' Wasp stared at the other scout-model who just blinked back in shock.

'Waspinator kill Bumblebot...' the green techno-organic drew back, eyes wide at the sight of another insect-mode techno-organic getting to its feet behind the smaller bots.

'Queen Bee kill Wasp and intruders,' the yellow bumblebee hissed, flexing his claws.

'Pretty... beebot,' Waspinator stared, unable to move at the sight of yellow fuzzy armor and huge blue eyes staring back at him.

~*~

'Oookay,' Wasp blinked at the larger mechs, taking the opportunity to crawl away from them.

'What's going on?' Bumblebee gaped, following Wasp's lead and moving away from the techno-organics.

'I have no idea,' Wasp answered, glancing at him in shock.

They watched Queen Bee run his hands down his body to smooth down the fuzz, a soft smile coming to his lips as he seemed to eye the other techno-organic.

'Wasp-mech think Queen Bee... pretty?' the bumblebee asked softly, bracing a hand on his hip.

'Yes, yes... Queen Bee very, very pretty. Soft and sweet looking,' Waspinator stuttered, claws clicking nervously as he eyed the attractive bumblebee.

'Ewwww... are they interested in each other,' Bumblebee grimaced.

'Looks that way. At least they're leaving us alone,' Wasp answered.

The techno-organics snapped their heads around to stare at the small scout-models. Evil grins came to both their faces at the sight of their hated enemies cowering on the ground.

'Queen Bee say... Waspbot leave island and never return,' the bumblebee hissed, glaring.

'Waspinator agree. If Bumblebot or Waspbot return, Waspinator rip apart!' the giant wasp snarled, flexing his claws.

That was enough warning for Wasp and Bee, they took to their heels and raced away from the techno-organics as fast as they could.

~*~

'Waspinator strong. Queen Bee like strong mechs,' the yellow techno-organic grinned, stepping closer to the other.

'Queen Bee like Waspinator?' The green mech gasped as the slightly smaller mech pressed their bodies together and snuggled into him.

'Queen Bee need big, strong mate. Not puny little Wasp,' the bumblebee smirked, before fluttering his blue organic-like optics up at Waspinator.

'Yes... yes, Waspinator big and strong,' Waspinator agreed, holding the other part-organic close.

'Hmmm... Waspinator need build nest to prove it,' Queen Bee stated, slipping out of his arms and sitting down on a tree stump nearby.

'Build nest?' Waspinator clicked his claws, confused.

'Yes. Build nest for family. Queen Bee and Waspinator make hatchlings when nest is finished,' the pretty bumblebee announced, looking bored.

'Yes, yes. Waspinator go build nest now. Fast, fast,' the green mech promised, flying off through the trees.

The bumblebee smirked as he laid down fully on the grass, resting his head on the tree stump.

'Mmmm... Queen Bee have big, strong mate now. Soon have nest and hatchlings too,' the techno-organic sighed, closing his eyes to rest.

Nest building was, after all, the consort's job... not the Queen's.

...tbc...

Author's Note: Yes, there is more to come. I've read a couple of Bee turned techno-organic fics, but I wish there were more! (Honey Bee, Killer Bee, Queen Bee... quite a few different names, but Queen Bee worked best for this fic)

(check out wingedtora favorites on Deviant for pics of Wasp, Bee, Queen/Honey/Killer Bee, Waspinator)


	13. What Do I Do With Them?

**ETU: pt. 13: What Do I Do With Them?**

_Read "Desire" first. After an experimental portal gone wrong (we love these things!) Ironhide finds himself in a bit of a sticky... situation. (Movie Verse xover with seekers from AU G1)_

_(ps: yes, Prowl is on Earth now, and Jazz is alive again... not going to explain it in this fic)_

'But, what do I do with em', sir?'

Prime bit back a sigh as he leaned back in his office chair, watching the group in front of his desk. The weapon's specialist looked very uncomfortable where he was standing. It might have had something to do with the attractive, leggy seekers flanking him.

As Optimus watched, the multi-colored seeker... Starscream, teased at Ironhide's chestplates with a servo. The dark plated Autobot jolted forward at the touch and raised pleading eyes towards his leader as the other two seekers pressed closer against him, giggling.

'I'm afraid we have no other choice but to house them for now, Ironhide,' the fire truck announced.

'Ooooh, can we stay in your rooms?' Starscream flickered his optics up at the dark plated army mech.

'Yes, yes!' the other two agreed, snuggling against the weapon's specialist.

'Prime...' Ironhide stared at his leader and tried to ignore the sexy... er, leggy... aw damn.

'You don't like us anymore?'Thundercracker asked from behind Ironhide.

'Why not? We like you,' Skywarp purred, servo dipping down into... unmentionable areas that made Ironhide jump again.

'Ironhide-sweetie...you're our favorite customer. And you're even more attractive with black armor,' Starscream grinned, pressing a kiss to the Autobot's chest.

'Stop!' Ironhide ordered, jolting away from the pretty seekers and backing closer to Prime's desk.

'Awww... isn't he cute!' the flyers trilled aloud, giggling together.

The weapon's specialist shot a concerned look at the Prime, only to be faced with amused optics.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Ironhide grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

'You must admit, it has been a while since you've been with anyone, old friend,' the Prime smirked behind his mask.

'Not that long,' Ironhide grumbled.

'Nearly 2 million stellar cycles,' Optimus shot back.

'Half of those were spent in stasis!' Ironhide argued.

A collective gasp caught their attention, turning their optics towards the seekers who were now staring at Ironhide with horrified looks on their faces.

'2 million... that's it! We're going to give you the best interface of your life to make up for all those lonely nights of masturbation!' Starscream announced, rushing over to grab Ironhide by the arm. The other two seekers trilled in agreement and surrounded the mech, pushing him towards the door.

'Have a good time,' Optimus waved.

'Don't worry, Mr. Prime. We'll take good care of you tomorrow night. Promise,' the purple seeker... Skywarp, turned to blow a kiss back at the stunned fire truck before the door shut behind them.

Optimus stared in shock at the closed doorway and wondered if he'd survive the wait.

~*~

'Optimus Prime to Prowl and Jazz.'

Jazz glanced over at Prowl when his comm link turned on.

'This is Prowl. Jazz is in the room as well. What do you need, Prime?' the black and white second-in-command stood stiffly at attention... despite being in a different room than his leader.

'Report to my office, immediately. I have files for you to sort... both of you.'

'Understood. Prowl out,'

Jazz grinned and leapt off his lover's desk to stand next to him.

'Files to sort? Sounds like our dear leader got a bit hot and bothered by those sexy seekers. Especially given the way they ganged up on Ironhide like he was the only good-looking mech in the universe,' the saboteur chuckled, following Prowl out the door.

'Indeed,' Prowl remained monotone as they passed Bumblebee and his humans (aka: Sam and Mikayla) in the hall.

...the end...

Author's Note: Originally there was going to be more, but I just don't have the inspiration for it right now. Hope you all enjoyed it! (I was browsing the kink meme earlier and saw a prompt for OP x Prowl x Jazz and thought... EEEE, what a cute threesome!)


	14. Skyfire is a mommy?

**_Skyfire is a Mommy?_**

_(idea from Kink meme. Starscream is Skyfire's youngling. And Skyfire is very overprotective of his child now that's he's been unfrozen. And just to add a bit of a twist, Wheeljack's portal machine is back!)_

_

* * *

  
_

Yep, Wheeljack's portal machine malfunctioned again... or perhaps it worked perfectly fine. A younger looking Starscream laid on a berth in the Autobot medbay. The seeker had fallen out of the portal unconscious, and still had not woken up.

Skyfire sighed as he sat next to his old partner. The seeker was a great deal younger than his Starscream... it reminded him of back when they were scientists together, fresh out of the Academy.

A groan caught the attention of the Autobots in the med-bay, most of them straightening and tightening their grip on their weapons. (Ratchet, Prime, Wheeljack... cause it was his stupid invention that caused the problem... Skyfire)

'Owww... Sky-Skyfire?' golden optics flickered online and the young seeker looked up at the shuttle who smiled back warmly.

'Where are we?' Starscream glanced around, optics widening at the sight of the armed Autobots standing nearby.

'You're safe, Starscream,' Skyfire tried to assure his old friend.

'You took me to the Autobot Base? Creatooooor! You're not having a fight with dad again, are you?' the seeker groaned, sitting up.

'Um... dad?' Skyfire rebooted his audios.

'The mech that knocked you up,' the haughty little stare was back as Starscream pouted up at him.

'I was knocked up?' Skyfire repeated, confused.

'You haven't been feeding my creator any weird stuff, have you, Uncle?' the seeker turned to look at Prime with a frown.

'Uncle?' Optimus repeated, optics widening.

'Megatron's your Sire?' Ratchet flicked his gaze between the seeker and shuttle in disbelief.

'Duh,' Starscream answered, arms crossed over his chest as he pouted back at them.

'And I'm your... creator?' Skyfire looked about ready to faint. In fact, that's exactly what he did.

THUNK!

~*~

'So, I'm in an alternate dimension? Skyfire isn't my creator and Megatron isn't my sire?' Starscream peered around at the Autobots in the office.

'Indeed not,' the one called Prowl announced, stiff as a board.

'But that would be funny to see,' the black and white... Jazz, grinned next to the SIC.

'I realize this must be a shock to you, Starscream,' Prime began, looking at the stunned seeker standing in front of his desk. (yes, Prime has a desk and he's sitting behind it)

'Weird. That means you aren't my uncle, right?' Starscream's optics brightened and he stepped up to the desk and smiled at the firetruck.

'That is correct,' Optimus answered, feeling a bit wary of the grin on the young seeker's faceplates.

'Then... if we made out, it wouldn't be incest, would it?' the seeker scooted his aft onto the desk and leaned over... closer... closer...

'That's enough of that,' Prowl pulled the seeker off the desk, leaving Optimus rebooting his optics in shock (and trying to cool his overheated engines).

'Awww... fine, you'll do then,' Starscream quickly turned himself to face the SIC and snuck a kiss before darting away with a giggle.

'Oh no,' Jazz watched Prowl's optics reboot... one of the signs of his processor glitching.

* * *

_  
_

_(meanwhile, in the AU universe)_

'What the slag are you on, Skyfire? You aren't my creator and that aft-head Megatron is NOT my SIRE!' Starscream argued, glaring up at the huge shuttle.

'I most certainly am your creator and you will not continue pursuing mechs unless you are ready to bond,' the shuttle insisted.

'WHAT? You can't order me around. I'll interface with whoever I decide to interface with. That is none of your slaggin' business!' the seeker shrieked back, glaring up at the shuttle.

'Dear...' Skyfire sighed and looked towards the Decepticon leader who was sitting in his command chair looking tired.

'Don't argue with your Creator, brat,' the silver mech ordered, not moving from his chair.

'He is NOT my CREATOR!'

...the end...

Note: Sorry, really didn't have anything else planned. Perhaps I'll return later and rewrite it if I want to add more.


	15. Something Unexpected pt 1

ETU 15: Something Unexpected 1

The small grey flyer sat up slowly, optics surveying the strange place he was in. It was huge, like nothing he'd ever seen before. But it reminded him a bit of the vids that his creator had showed him about their home world, Cybertron.

Speaking of his creator... the seeker crouched low and leapt into the air, firing his small thrusters to stay aloft. Not much room to fly in here, but just enough power to land on Skyfire's massive chest. The shuttle was laying on his back, optics staring blankly up at the ceiling. For a moment, the seekerlet thought his creator was offline, permanently offline. The thought terrified him.

Noting the various medical equipment in the room (again, similar to Skyfire's vids), the flyerling guessed the room to be some type of medical facility. Still, it really didn't explain how they got there. All he could remember was that strange storm that had come up out of nowhere. He'd barely managed to take shelter inside his creator... it was a miracle they were both still alive. At least, he hoped Skyfire was still alive.

Golden optics widened as a door on the far side of the room opened. The flyer hid himself in the gap between the shuttle's head and shoulder as a strange mech made his way into the room.

(Just to make it known, the seekerlet had never seen another Cybertronian. Skyfire had birthed him while he was still on a scientific exploration. The only bots he'd ever seen were the Junkions they'd met briefly when their journey happened across Planet of Junk.)

The mech that entered the room was red, white and grouchy. He was grumbling in some strange unknown language as he made his way across the room and sat down on a chair near the main desk. Still, the seekerlet kept hidden, hoping the mech would leave again so he could tend to his creator. Perhaps... perhaps he should use those non-lethal weapons he and Skyfire had developed. They'd knock the mech out without hurting him, then he could try to wake his creator.

~*~

Ratchet let loose a range of curses aimed mostly at the twins, Mudflap and Skids, in regards to their newest prank. With a sigh, he twisted around in his chair to observe the patients currently resting in his med bay.

~Hmmm... one patient... Wait a nano click! ONE patient?~

Ratchet stood quickly, optics darting around the room in hopes of finding where the youngling had wandered off to. Shaking his head, he opened his com link to Prime, preparing to let him know they had a potential seekerlet on the loose.

'Prime, this is Ratchet.'

'Go ahead, Ratchet.'

'We have a small situation in med bay. It appears our new youngling guest has...'

The medic had no warning before he fell to the ground with a crash, offline.

'Ratchet? Ratchet?'

~*~

The grumpy mech was down. He'd have to work fast. Another voice, talking in that weird language, was calling out. Someone, or perhaps more than one, would arrive to find out what happened to the mech.

Springing from his hiding place, the seekerlet crooned lightly at the unmoving form of his creator. No time to try to wake him up. The best plan the youngling could come up with was running... getting out into the open sky and finding out where they were. Finding out who had them (were they hostile or friendly?) Then sneaking back in to fix his creator. But first, it was time to run.

~*~

Ironhide stepped into the med-bay through one of the side doors, glancing around the room. The huge shuttle was still laying on the ground, unmoving. Still offline from the looks of it, so no danger there. Ratchet... the weapon's expert raced over to his friend's unmoving body on the ground and reached out to shake him.

Nothing. Still offline. Not dead though.

'Ironhide to Prime.'

'Go ahead, Ironhide. What is the situation?' Prime inquired.

'Ratchet is unconscious. No idea what got him, sir. No sign of a struggle or any Decepticon activity,' the weapon's specialist informed him.

'I see. Is the young flyer in the room with you?'

Ironhide glanced around, noting that the seekerlet was missing from the berth he'd personally placed him on only a few days earlier.

'No sign of the scraplet, Prime.'

'I will send Wheeljack to deal with Ratchet. Please gather a small team to search the base for the youngling. And no cannons, Ironhide. Remember, we're looking for a small, likely scared, flyer. So, try to be nice,' Optimus commented.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll try not to scare the little brat,' Ironhide grumbled, turning off his com link.

~*~

What a strange place. Little organics and giant mechs walking around. The seekerlet opened a door and darted into a small room just in time to avoid two young mechs, perhaps a bit older than himself. One green, the other blue and white. Hmmm... the blue and white one was rather pretty, but the seekerlet much preferred the rugged look on the green one. Pretty mechs and femmes weren't really of interest to him. Not that he'd had a chance to really study other Cybertronians, outside of the holo vids Skyfire used to teach him about their home planet.

(Yay! I finally got Mirage and Hound into a fic!)

Peeking through the door crack, the youngling watched as a small organic turned the corner and started walking closer and closer to his hiding place.

~*~

'What the...?'

Sam barely registered a giant hand grabbing him and pulling him into the supply area. He froze in terror at the thought of a Decepticon getting into the base and hiding in the storage room, ready to pounce on any unsuspecting human... then he remembered the announcement. A youngling was loose and everyone was looking for him.

~Looks like I found him.~

Sam stared up into curious golden optics and tried to look as non-threatening as possible.

~*~

~What a strange little organic. I thought for sure it would scream. But it's just sitting on my servo, watching me.~

The seekerlet let out a soft croon, wondering if the small creature would give away his hiding place. He really didn't want the big mechs finding him. They were scary looking. If only his creator would wake up.

~*~

'Like a bird...' Sam mumbled aloud, staring at the young seeker. A seeker like Starscream, yet it looked nothing like him. Thank goodness. Starscream reminded him of a giant triangle with feet and wings. And claws, sharp claws.

The seekerlet let out a bird-like sound, cocking his head to the side. His hand never wavered, which gave Sam the confidence to stand up, holding onto the seeker's fingers for support.

'Hi. Um, I'm Sam. I'm kinda like the human-autobot ambassador. Uh, do you have a name?'

The bird-like seeker flickered his optics a few times before pulling him closer to his face.

Another strange crooning sound came from the youngling's vocalizer.

'Uh, sorry. I don't speak Cybertronian. Maybe one of the other bots can help you,' Sam reasoned, gripping the seeker's fingers tightly to keep his balance.

'Sam, where are you?!'

Sam smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice, then gasped as he was quickly placed down onto the ground. The seekerlet darted towards the back of the room, making use of the boxes to find a hiding spot. The door opened to reveal Bumblebee looking down at him.

'Why are you hiding in a storage closet?' Bumblebee cocked his head to the side as he watched his small friend.

'I... I think I found him,' Sam answered, smiling widely up at his friend.

'Found who? Oh,' Bee's optics lit up brightly.

'Is he in here?'

'He's hiding. I think he's scared,' the human replied, gesturing to the boxes behind him.

'Do you know he managed to knock Ratchet unconscious?' Bee chuckled, casting a glance at the boxes and trying to catch a glimpse of the seeker.

'Seriously? How? He's smaller than you. Granted, not as small as the twins, but pretty small compared to the Decepticon flyers I've seen,' Sam stated.

'We'll take it from here,' Prowl announced, causing Bee and Sam to turn around quickly. Jazz waved from behind the 2IC.

'Step out of the closet and we will deal with returning the youngling to the med bay,' the police car ordered, leaving room for the pair to slip past them.

'I didn't know we were still in the closet,' Sam chuckled to his friend/lover.

'Guess they didn't hear the announcement last month,' Bumblebee gave a rare smirk, picking his little lover up in his servos to cuddle him.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

'Prowl? Jazz?' Bumblebee called out, holding Sam closer.

A flash of grey darted from the room on all fours, before using his thrusters to dart down the hallway.

'Hey!'

'What the...'

Bumblebee and Sam peaked into the storage room to find the second and third in command unconscious on the ground.

'Prime, it looks like the seekerlet got Prowl and Jazz too. They're not injured, but he must be carrying some sort of weapon,' Bumblebee took a moment to comment over the com before racing after the seekerlet.

~*~

The seekerlet glanced through the first open doorway he came across, noting a giant room with an energon dispenser sitting on a far counter-top. The youngling leapt onto the counter to draw himself a cube. Then taking a moment to hide himself behind one of the larger couches in the room, the young flyer sighed before taking a sip.

~Ahhh... so thirsty...~

A noise from the doorway caught the seekerlet's attention and he froze, energon cube held tightly in his servos. This was really, really not going well.

Two different voices started speaking... for Primus' sake, why couldn't they just speak Cybertronian?

~*~

'We'll check the Rec room,' Hot Rod announced as he and Springer ran into Bumblebee and his little human in the hall.

'Right. We'll check the labs,' Bumblebee nodded, taking Sam down the other hallway.

~*~

Heavy footsteps echoed the room, getting closer and closer. Any moment now they'd find him and drag him back to that weird medical room. And then... who knows. He didn't trust any of these strange mechs.

~I wish they'd all just leave me alone~

~*~

'Come out, come out wherever you are,' Springer called aloud, looking around the rec. room.

'Oh yeah, he's really going to listen to you,' his partner commented, stepping towards the couches spread out around a giant tv screen.

'I hear he's a flyer. Maybe he's actually a Decepticon,' the green mech commented, following Hot Rod across the room.

'Who knows,' Hot Rod shrugged. A flash of grey suddenly caught his attention.

'PRIMUS!'

Springer looked up in surprise as his friend dodged to the side, an energon cube coming flying out of nowhere.

'Ouch!' the green mech yelped as he failed to avoid the cube and found himself on his aft covered in pink liquid.

A screech echoed through the room as a grey seeker leapt over the couch and activated his thrusters, flying straight over their heads.

'Wait a click!' Hot Rod reached out and barely managed to snag the flyer's leg as he flew past. The momentum threw the red mech off balance and he found himself laying on the ground with the seekerlet sprawled across his chest.

Needless to say, the senior mechs that arrived moments after the incident had a hard time not grinning at the scene. One young trouble-making bot (Springer) sitting on his aft covered in energon and his equally troublesome partner Hot Rod getting up close and personal with a cute little seekerlet.

'Looks like you found our run-away, boys,' Kup grinned at his charges, sharing an amused look with Ironhide.

Ironhide smirked back, but kept a firm grip on his human charge, Will, just in case the seeker decided to become hostile. It was hard to tell with seekers.

'Hey, are you alright?' Hot Rod tried to sit up, failing with the weight of the winged mech collapsed against his chest. Pretty grey wings, delicate legs and golden optics that flickered down at him. Wow, the seekerlet was really, really cute. Until he started to scream.

~*~

'!'

The shriek echoed out of the rec room and down the hallway, making most of the mechs and humans in the base clutch their audio units (or ears if they were human) in pain.

'Looks like someone found the seekerlet,' Wheeljack smiled gently at Ratchet who was just coming back online in the med. bay.

'Primus. What hit me?' the medic groaned, looking light-headed.

'Getting old there, Ratch? Looks like the youngling got the drop on you,' the inventor laughed, head-fins flashing with amusement.

'Enough, you old fragger,' the red and white medic commented half-heartedly at his friend before slipping off the medical berth.

'We'd better go rescue the youngling before someone decides to knock him out,' the scientist suggested, leading the way.

~*~

Hot Rod was not prepared for the audio piercing scream that came from the small seeker. And he really wasn't expecting the flyer to fling his arms around him and huddle close.

Exchanging a look with his energon-covered team mate, Hot Rod forced himself up onto his pedes, taking the seeker with him. Without a second thought, the seekerlet darted behind the red mech, arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

'What did you two oafs do this time?' a familiar voice threatened, drawing everyone's attention to the doorway. Ratchet was fuming and glaring at the two warrior mechs, Wheeljack close behind him.

'Nothing,' Kup and Ironhide answered in unison.

'Looks like he trusts you, at least,' Wheeljack noted, staring at Hot Rod.

'I guess,' Hot Rod tried to turn around, but the seekerlet refused to be moved.

'The kid probably doesn't understand English. Speak Cybertronian to him,' Ratchet announced, glaring the two warrior-mechs into submission (much to Will's amusement).

'Hi, I'm Hot Rod. What's your name?' Hot Rod asked in Cybertronian over his shoulder.

The seeker's grip on him eased a bit, golden eyes flickering up at the other mech.

'You don't have a name?' Hot Rod asked.

'Maybe he's a drone,' Springer commented in Cybertronian, shaking some of the energon of his body.

The comment received a funny-little growl from the seekerlet along with a sharp 'Click!' before the grey winged mech huddled back against Hot Rod.

'I need to get him back to med bay to examine him,' Ratchet announced, servos planted on his hips.

'Come on. We aren't going to hurt you. Ratchet, he's the grumpy one by the door, needs to make sure you're functioning properly,' Hot Rod encouraged, taking a step towards the door.

The young seeker huffed, slipping away from Hot Rod's back before grabbing his arm tightly. Golden eyes glared at the adult mechs suspiciously.

'Aw, isn't that sweet,' Springer chuckled, throwing a grin at his friend.

'I'll walk with you,' Hot Rod offered, after throwing a glare at his so-called friend.

The seekerlet nodded, pressed tightly against his side and refused to let the older mechs near him.

~*~

A loud croon echoed the med bay as they entered, the seekerlet releasing Hot Rod's arm and using his thrusters to spring up onto the large shuttle-mech's chest. Golden eyes stared down at them, frown spread over his little grey faceplates.

'He'll online soon enough. You're both very lucky to be alive,' the medic announced, tapping at his computer console.

'You okay fer now, Ratch?' Ironhide asked from the doorway.

'We'll be fine. You can leave... not you, Hot Rod,' Ratchet commented in English.

Hot Rod nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting down to watch the seekerlet... who was in turn watching him curiously from his perch.

'So, do you have a name?' Hot Rod tried again in Cybertronian.

Grey wings perked at his voice before the seekerlet crouched down, settling on his stomach to watch the medic and fighter in silence.

'Guess not,' Hot Rod sighed, relaxing back in the chair to let Ratchet work in peace.

~*~

Wheeljack grinned happily when he finally managed to online the pair in the storage room.

'So, you got taken down by a seekerlet too?' the engineer teased.

'That's one quick little mech,' Jazz commented, rubbing his stiff neck cables.

'Well, I'd suggest you get some rest. Ratchet has the seeker in the med bay and he won't be causing any more trouble... we hope,' Wheeljack informed them.

~*~

As soon as he received the com about their guest waking up, Optimus headed down the med bay. Many other bots were curious about the shuttle and seekerlet, but Ratchet refused to let them near the med bay, especially given how trigger happy the youngling was.

Optimus knocked gently at the door before letting himself in.

'Ah, good. His systems are rebooting and he'll be waking any moment now,' the medic stated, typing information in the computer.

'Good, good,' the Prime smiled gently at the young warrior sitting nearby before looking up at the seekerlet perched on the shuttle's chest.

A deep churring sound filled the room, followed by a giant white shuttle-mech twitching. Only the seekerlet noticed the moment his creator's blue optics flickered online.

'Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

The bots winced at the happy shriek, noticing how quickly one of the giant white servos moved to gently stroke the seekerlet's wings affectionately. The seekerlet turned his face up towards the hand, purring loudly at the attention (yes, purring).

'Ah, it seems our guest is awake,' Ratchet observed, nodding at Optimus.

Optimus stepped forward, waiting patiently for the shuttle-mech to shift into a seated position. The seekerlet perched like a tiny bird on the giant white mech's shoulder and crooned; clawed servos kneading the shoulder-plates happily and drawing an amused chuckle from the shuttle.

The Prime cleared his throat tubes before introducing himself in Cybertronian. After assuring the shuttle that they meant no harm and were pleased to be able to help a mech in distress, he questioned how the pair came to be frozen in the Arctic.

The shuttle, naturally, was quite confused as to the state of the planet they were now on. Even Hot Rod was shocked to discover that the shuttle-mech was a scientist on an exploration mission. After all, there hadn't been any exploration missions since the war began thousands of vorns ago.

'I see. How very strange. It is true that we ran into a bit of a storm when surveying this planet, which certainly showed no signs of evolved life on it at the time. Unfortunately, that storm took us quite by surprise and my youngling was barely able to get to safely inside my hatch before I was forced to land. I'm afraid that my systems were knocked out at that point,' the shuttle informed them.

'Well, there is certainly a lot to update you on, given how long you were frozen. Ah, perhaps you could introduce yourselves, especially since your youngling has not spoken to us since he onlined,' Optimus suggested, smiling gently.

'Of course, of course. How very rude of me. I am Skyfire. You'll have to forgive Starscream. You are the first Cybertronians he has had a chance to meet. After all, I had him after leaving Cybertron,' the shuttle announced, running a finger over the seekerlet's head affectionately.

'STARSCREAM?!'

'Is something wrong?' Skyfire took in the shocked faces on the mechs in the room before glancing at his seekerlet. Starscream just cocked his head to the side, golden eyes peering back at him curiously.

~*~

'I see. Many things have certainly changed while we were offline. Imagine, Cybertronians split into factions and at war with each other,' Skyfire shook his head with a deep sigh.

Starscream had abandoned his perch on the shuttle's shoulder to rest in one of his palms, the other giant servo stroking his wings. Golden eyes peered out at the Autobots in the room, chin resting on the back of his servos as he listened to the conversation going on around him.

Hot Rod found himself unable to look away from the young seeker who would smile every once in a while when their optics met. The flyer was clearly more at ease now that his creator was online.

'And you say that Lord High Protector Megatron started the war to begin with?' the shuttle asked curiously. He hadn't known the Prime or Lord High Protector personally, but everyone knew about the brothers who had inherited the responsibility of governing their planet when their predecessors had passed on.

'To my understanding...' Optimus trailed off, rubbing his neck and finding his optics drawn to the young seekerlet.

'Yes... you mentioned another seeker with the same name as my Starscream' Skyfire nodded for the Prime to continue.

'Yes. He appeared one cycle and caught Megatron's attention. Soon after that, Megatron declared himself the ruler of a new army, the Decepticons. We have been at war for thousands of vorns and now find ourselves guests on this planet,' Optimus answered.

'I am a scientist, Optimus Prime. My youngling knows nothing of war,' the shuttle insisted, looking worried.

'Yet he managed to offline 3 of my top officers,' the Prime insisted with a smile.

'Ah. That would be his null rays. They temporarily offline anything that frightens him... a non violent solution to any threat. My little Starscream helped design them. He will make a great scientist one day,' Skyfire proudly announced.

'We are happy to have you with us, Skyfire... Starscream,' Optimus smiled.

'Perhaps we could shorten his name a bit, for the time being,' Hot Rod piped up suddenly.

'Yes, that might be best, given the circumstances. Perhaps we could simply call you Star. Would that be alright with you, young one?' the semi asked, looking at Starscream.

Starscream flickered his golden optics, exchanged a look with his creator, then nodded.

'Not much of a talker,' Ratchet commented.

'He's not used to other Cybertronians. Our travels have mostly put him in contact with non-sentient species. When he is ready, he will talk,' Skyfire assured them.

'Welcome to the Autobots.'

...tbc...

Author's Note: Well, that ended a bit abruptly. I certainly have a lot of Hot Shot/Starscream moments planned. Little Starscream needs an upgrade, Springer needs more teasing time (teasing Hot Rod about his crush, that is), and we definitely need to know who Starscream's other creator is :)

Youngling Starscream info: He looks more like his G1 form, but he's completely grey... for now. He's shorter than Hot Rod, only coming up to his mid-back. That will change once he gets his upgrades (but he'll still be small for a seeker) Not to mention his cute little (sharp) talons and null rays :)


	16. An Unusual Meeting

An Unusual Meeting

Note: Crossover. I always wondered what would happen if Starscream and Skyfire had encountered aliens in their scientific travels...

* * *

'Captain.'

'What is it?'

'Our long-range sensors have picked up another spacecraft.'

'Is it hostile?'

'Unknown. It is still too far away to do any life-form readings, but it does not appear to be of any origin that we know of.'

'I will be right there.'

* * *

'Starscream, are you awake?'

The seeker rumbled his engines gruffly and shifted onto his side, intent on ignoring his partner and going back into recharge.

'Starscream… my sensors are picking up another shuttle in our vicinity,' Skyfire announced gently.

'Huh? What?' golden eyes flickered to life as the smaller mech swung himself off his comfortable berth and strode up to the main console.

'Hm… I did not expect to see another mech this far away from Cybertron,' the younger explorer mused aloud.

'Perhaps he is not Cybertronian. The Junkicons we discovered had no knowledge of Cybertron,' Skyfire answered, his voice echoing the inside of his shuttle form.

'Yes, they were quite an interesting race,' Starscream smirked.

'I'm surprised you even wanted to leave. After all, they practically treated you like Primus himself,' Skyfire recalled.

'Is that jealousy talking?' the ebony faced seeker teased, running his finger-tips teasingly over the console.

'Well, their leader did want to keep you for a mate…' Skyfire answered.

'Naturally. Everyone knows seekers are the most beautiful model on Cybertron. But don't worry, you're the only shuttle for me,' Starscream insisted.

'I can't wait to see you stretch your wings again, love' Skyfire replied sensually, before turning his attention back to the other shuttle that was getting closer by the moment.

'You know… that shuttle's pretty cute.'

'Starscream!'

* * *

'Scan the ship for life-form readings,' Janeway ordered, taking her seat in the captain's chair.

'We are indicating no organic life-form readings, Captain. However, we are getting strange heat signals from inside the ship… and the ship itself,' Chakotay announced.

'Open a channel,' Janeway ordered, settling into her seat.

'This is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. Please respond.'

* * *

'Did you hear that?' Starscream's optics widened at the strange signal coming from the other shuttle.

'Perhaps he is injured and trying to communicate,' Skyfire responded with concern.

'Perhaps. Can you run a scan of the other mech?'

'Of course.'

'Captain, the other ship appears to be scanning us.'

'Scanning us for what?'

'I'm not sure. It does not appear to be armed.'

'Try resending our message again.'

'I am picking up no technological life-readings from the other shuttle. However, there appear to be many strange-life forms inside of him… it,' Skyfire announced.

'How is that possible? Oh look, he's hailing us again,' Starscream listened closely to the strange noises that were being broadcast through Skyfire's internal radio.

'I am too far away to link into his computer systems to figure out the dialogue,' Skyfire told his partner.

'Well, then I'll do it,' the seeker announced, making his way to the rear shuttle doors.

'I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Star. The shuttle appears to be armed,' Skyfire's concerned voice came over Starscream's private channel.

'I'll be fine. I just need to get around behind him and jack into his computer core. Just make sure you dodge if he tries to shoot at you,' the seeker answered, transforming into his jet form.

* * *

'Captain. Another ship is emerging from the shuttle.'

'Is it armed?'

'Yes, Captain. It appears to be a jet of some sort. How it's able to operate in outer space thought...'

'Shields to full power,' Janeway ordered as the jet flew past the main window.

* * *

'Stubborn fragger!' Starscream cursed, hovering behind the larger ship. He toyed with his null rays for a moment, before aiming them at the force field and firing several small pulses that rocked the ship and caused the energy field to weaken.

'Starscream!'

'Well, what else am I suppose to do?' the seeker growled back.

'Well… don't attack him! What if he decides to shoot back?' Skyfire panicked, which was pretty unusual for the normally calm shuttle.

'You said he wasn't alive,' Starscream answered, shooting again.

'He isn't. But the tiny life-forms inside of him are definitely running around. You're probably scaring them,' the shuttle admonished.

'One more should do it,' Starscream smirked, aiming his null rays again.

* * *

'SHIELDS DOWN!'

'Captain. We're registering a strange weight from the top of the ship.'

'Did it land on us?'

'Uh, Captain. I just saw a giant robot flying around behind our ship,' one of the crew members commented over the intercom.

'A giant… what?'

'Computer, status report.'

'... Captain. Please do not shoot,' the Doctor's voice came over the intercom from the sick bay.

'Why not?'

'They are not hostile. They merely needed to learn our language in order to communicate with us,' the Doctor continued.

Janeway turned back her attention back to the viewing screen in time to see the smaller red and white jet fly around the other space shuttle several times before docking once more.

* * *

'It's fascinating! The shuttle is filled with intelligent little organics!'

* * *

Janeway blinked in surprise as the other ship's command deck appeared on the viewing screen, giving her a look at the strange being standing at the helm. A robotic being with wings on it's back.

'This is Skyfire to the Starship Voyager. Please do not be alarmed. We mean you no harm.'

'This is Captain Janeway. You gave us quite a scare with that stunt you pulled,' noticing that the creature on the screen was grinning... but not moving it's mouth.

'We apologize. Your language was not familiar to us, nor have we encountered any of your kind before. My partner Starscream and I are scientists from the planet Cybertron.'

'Starscream?'

'That's me!' the robotic creature on screen gave a little wave.

'Then, that jet was...'

'Me! Skyfire is the shuttle. You're so small,' the robot commented, looking at them as if studying an interesting specimen.

A sighing sound echoed the shuttle and made the robot... Starscream, frown.

'Fine, fine. No need to get huffy,' Starscream grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

'Permission to come aboard your vessel,' the deeper voice of Skyfire requested over the intercom.

'I'm sorry, but I do not think either of you will fit,' Janeway replied.

'We have scanned your organic forms and come up with suitable holo-forms, Captain Janeway. Permission to board,' Skyfire repeated.

Janeway paused to consider it. This was an exciting opportunity to meet a new species, especially a non-organic species. And they didn't seem hostile.

'Permission granted,' Janeway answered.

* * *

'Captain. Two men just appeared in the transporter room.'

'On our way,' Janeway answered, gesturing for Chakotay to follow her.

* * *

'These organic bodies are fascinating,' a deep voice flowed out of the transporter room as they approached.

'They're all squishy and fragile,' a higher pitched voice whined.

'Starscream, be nice. The last thing we want to do is insult them,' the deeper voice sighed.

'I heard you the first time. I'll be on my best behaviour,' the other person huffed.

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged glances before the door opened and their visitors stepped into the hallway.

~Tall.~ That was the first thought going through Janeway's mind as she gazed up at the blond man in front of her. Pale skin, shimmering blue eyes... a muscular body not at all hidden by the form-fitting lab coat and slacks. Beside him stood a shorter, more feminine man with tanned skin and long black hair. Hazel eyes glittered mischievously, lips pulled back into a knowing smirk.

~I'm hot and I know it.~ That was what the look seemed to say. It certainly explained his skin-tight leather jeans and red mesh top. All dressed up for a night out...

Janeway shook her head to clear her thoughts and introduced herself and her first officer to the new arrivals. After introductions were finished, she lead them down the hall and into a meeting-room to continue their discussion.

* * *

'Again, I apologize. We, at first, assumed that your ship was one of us and was injured and unable to communicate properly,' Skyfire commented as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

'So, you are both scientists then?' Chakotay asked.

'Yes. I am a shuttle-model and my bonded is a seeker-model,' the blond answered, smiling gently.

'I beg your pardon, but what do you mean by Bonded?' Janeway asked.

'Ah… according to your computer systems, the nearest term for Bonding is… marriage. We are married,' Skyfire answered, rubbing his chin in thought.

'I have a question. Are you a female or a male?' the younger man suddenly announced, glancing back and forth between the two officers.

'Starscream,' Skyfire admonished.

'What? I can't help it. These new organic terms are odd. What exactly is the difference between male and female?' Starscream continued, eyes riveted to the pair.

'Well, I am female. Chakotay is male,' Janeway answered. The dark haired man, well... robot, looked confused.

'So… what's the difference?' Starscream asked again.

'…'

'Our species does not have a gender. Sparklings are created by two or more mechs sharing their spark energy. That spark energy joins and a new spark is created and put into a sparkling model until it has matured enough to be transferred into an adult body,' Skyfire tried to explain.

"Two or more?'

'Well, usually that only happens with gestalt, trines or twins,' the scientist answered.

'I see...' Janeway nodded, despite her confusion.

* * *

'Skyfire… I don't like this form,' Starscream suddenly announced.

'Oh? You look fine to me,' blue eyes glanced down at the smaller holo-form.

'But no one is staring at me. Everyone is suppose to be oogling my perfect body,' the humanoid seeker pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

'Quite the attention seeker,' Chakotay couldn't help but comment, despite receiving a disapproving look from his captain.

'You have no idea,' Skyfire agreed.

'I'm a seeker. Naturally, that means everyone wants me,' Starscream insisted, flipping his long hair over his shoulder in an extravagant gesture.

* * *

'And this is the med bay,' Janeway lead the pair inside to where the doctor was waiting.

'This is our Doctor. He is an emergency medical program, mark one,' Chakotay explained.

'Hello. My, what lovely energy fields you have,' Starscream purred, shaking the Doctor's hand.

Chakotay and Janeway exchanged a look at the sultry gesture.

'A pleasure to meet you doctor,' Skyfire smiled warmly.

* * *

'Would you mind if I examined you, Starscream?' the Doctor asked.

'Hmmm... I think I like that idea,' the young man grinned, clothes disappearing in a flash of sparkles. (this is Starscream after all)

There was a moment of silence and three sets of wide-eyes... and one set of exasperated eyes.

'What?'

'Holoform your clothes back on, Starscream,' Skyfire admonished.

'I'm just making it easier for the Doctor. What's the big deal anyway?' Starscream insisted, sounding annoyed.

'Most people do not remove their clothing in front of others as you just did, Starscream,' Janeway explained, fighting the urge to facepalm (nope, too childish).

'Fine,' the young man sighed dramatically as his clothes re-appeared.

'We live a very long time, Captain. And despite his passion for science, Starscream is a seeker. And seekers love to be the centre of attention,' Skyfire whispered to Janeway.

* * *

'Wanna practise with our holo-bodies?' Starscream commented aloud, relaxing back on the bed.

'No,' Skyfire answered, examining the room they were offered for the night. Not that they needed to recharge as the organics did, but it certainly was interesting to study their ways.

'I wanna do the doctor,' the seeker moaned, gliding his hands down his new body.

'He is quite interesting,' Skyfire answered, shaking his head at his lover's antics.

'See, you want to do him too,' Starscream perked up, rolling over onto his stomach and looking at his bonded with pleading eyes.

'I don't think the Captain would approve,' the older scientist answered.

'Ok then, I'll ask her,' the smile on Starscream's face was much to bright at the idea.

'Starscream...'

* * *

'Captain Janey!'

Janeway fought the urge to jump out of her seat at the unexpected voice. Ah yes, alien robots. Naturally, they'd be able to utilize the communication systems.

'Yes, Starscream,' the captain answered.

'Would you mind if we experimented with organic interfacing with the Doctor?' Starscream asked pleasantly.

'Organic interfacing?' Captain Janeway arched an eyebrow at the question.

'Yeah, sex!'

'Subtle Starscream is not,' Chakotay grinned, shaking his head.

'Captain… Giant alien robots want to do what to our Doctor?' Paris asked from the helm, eyes widening at the thought.

'It's going to be a long visit,' Janeway sighed.

...the end...

* * *

Note 1: Yep, that's it. I've had this fic-let partially written for years. Finally sat down and finished it. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Note 2: I do apologize to any fans of the Voyager series. I've only seen a few random episodes, so I'm sure I completely bastardized the characters. But it was a fun fic to write!


	17. Identity Theft

**Ch 17: Identity Theft**

**(Author's Note: check end of story for extra info)  
**

'Paging Skyfire. Paging Skyfire.'

'Skyfire here. Go ahead, Ratchet.'

'Head down to the Med. Bay stat. We have a… situation.'

'On my way.'

Skyfire nodded to Perceptor as he headed out of the lab. How very strange. The Autobots rarely needed his help for more than transport and inventions. Perhaps it had something to do with the strange mech that was found in the North, quite close to where Skyfire himself had been found several years before.

Nearing closer to the med bay, Skyfire could just make out the sounds of an argument taking place inside.

'Are you listening or are your audios malfunctioning? I told you my name and you still won't believe me. Now where is my partner?' a deep, unrecognizable voice announced.

'Skyfire has been paged,' Ratchet's voice answered.

'Ratchet, I'm here. Is there a problem?' Skyfire asked, ducking as he entered the med bay. Really, they should make these doorways larger to accommodate for shuttle mechs.

'Finally! It's about time you showed up. Tell this medic that I am who I say I am!'

Skyfire blinked in surprise as the large mech sitting on one of the med bay tables. He was a strange looking Cybertronian. Quite bulky in shape; with horns on his helmet too. A purple and silver paintjob and an almost familiar pout on his stern looking face.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met,' the shuttle answered, shrugging his massive shoulders.

'You too? Did the crash scramble your circuits or something? How can you not remember me, Skyyyyyyyy!' the large mech whined, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

Sky? Only his old partner Starscream had ever called him that, back when they were still young. In the exact same tone and attitude the strange mech was displaying right now.

'Starscream?' the shuttle rebooted his optics a few times in shock. Could this strange mech really be his… Starscream?

'FINALLY! Took you long enough,' the mech growled, pouting.

'How? What? I mean, how is this possible?' Skyfire asked, looking between Ratchet and the new mech.

'How is what possible?' the new mech huffed.

'Do you really believe this mech is Starscream, Skyfire?' Ratchet asked.

'I keep telling you, that's my name! Why would I lie about my own designation?' the odd looking mech shouted in frustration.

'Uh, well Starscream… you don't exactly look like yourself,' Skyfire tried to tell him.

'Explain,' the newcomer demanded.

'Well, for one thing… your wings…' the shuttle trailed off.

If this mech was his old partner, then that means that the Decepticon Starscream was an impostor… that would explain a few things. Unfortunately, it also brought forth many unanswered questions.

'What about my wings? They weren't damaged in the crash, were they? I have to see a mirror!' the strange mech leapt off the table and began looking around for a mirror.

'I don't know if that's such a good idea,' Skyfire insisted, trailing along behind his old partner.

'Oh no. I want to see how damaged my perfect body is. And you can't stop…' the purple and silver mech froze in shock when he found what he was looking for. A huge mirrored wall on the far end of the med bay, close to the storage closet.

'That's why,' Skyfire sighed, watching the other mech stare at his body in disbelief.

'My… my…' Starscream, or so he claimed, opened his mouth.

SHRIIIIIIIIEK!

* * *

'What the pit was that?' Sideswipe yelped, falling off his chair in the rec room. His twin glared around the room at the other mechs, annoyed at being interrupted.

The other mechs in the room were glancing around in shock, wondering if Lazerbeak had gotten into the Ark again.

'DECEPTICONS! DECEPTICONS!' Red Alert went racing past the rec. room doors, followed closely by his bonded Inferno.

'What's going on, Inferno?' Sideswipe asked, running after the firetruck.

'No idea,' the bot answered, trying to catch up to his mate.

* * *

'Well, that was weird,' Jazz announced, following Prowl out of their shared office and heading down the hall.

'Indeed,' the police car stated.

'Prime, I think you should come down to the med bay immediately,' Ratchet's voice boomed over the private comm. link.

'On my way, Ratchet. What was that sound we just heard?' Optimus was already heading out the door toward the med. Bay.

'I'll explain when you get here. Oh, and do something about these idiots crowding my doorway!' the medic yelled in frustration.

* * *

'Go away, the lot of you,' Ratchet announced, hefting his wrench.

'But we want to know what's going on,' Sideswipe whined.

Next to him, Sunscreaker and the rest of the bots from the rec. room nodded and voiced the same thing.

'None of your fraggin' business. Now get, before I put you all into the med bay myself,' Ratchet growled, heaving his wrench at Sideswipe's head.

The red twin ducked and they all went running. After all, this mystery could be solved later… after the crazy medic had calmed down.

Prime smiled to himself behind his mask as several of his younger and more trouble-making crew went racing past him, away from the med. bay.

Jazz and Prowl were waiting with Ratchet as well, curious to discover the cause of the disturbance.

'Oh no, just Prime. You two can make sure those aft-heads stay out of trouble,' Ratchet insisted, letting Optimus in the doors.

'Awww… no fair,' Jazz pouted.

Prowl just exchanged a nod with Prime and dragged his mate away.

Ratchet heaved a sigh, locking the door behind Optimus as he entered. They weren't the only mechs in the med bay, Prime noticed.

'What's going on, Ratchet? Your call seemed urgent,' Optimus prodded, wondering why Skyfire seemed to be talking to the storage closet door.

'That new mech we found decided to lock himself in the storage closet and refuses to come out,' the medic answered, leaning back against a support beam.

'Ah yes. Has he given us his designation and faction yet?' the leader asked.

Ratchet smirked and nodded.

'Oh, he's given us his name all right. It's Starscream.'

'What?' Optimus would have fallen off his chair… if he'd been sitting down to begin with.

* * *

'Come on out, Starscream,' Skyfire's voice drifted through the heavy door.

Huddled up against the other side, the junior explorer just shuttered and wrapped his arms around his new… ugly body.

'I'm hideous!' the seeker wailed.

'You're not hideous,' his calm partner insisted.

'Yes I AM! I'm an ugly ground-pounder!' Starscream stomped his new larger foot against the floor in a huff.

'Starscream,' Skyfire sighed.

'Don't you roll your optics at me! I know that's what your doing, Sky!' Starscream accused, grumbling under his breath.

'Please come out, Star. We just want to talk to you,' the shuttle answered.

'NO! This is a nightmare. It's just a nightmare,' Starscream tried to tell himself.

'Aren't you hungry?' the shuttle asked.

'I'd rather starve then be seen like this!' Starscream shrieked.

'Oh, stop sulking,' Skyfire huffed, sounding slightly annoyed.

'I'm not sulking,' the seeker mumbled, burying his head in his arms.

'Yes, you are.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Then prove it. Come out here and show me you're not sulking,' the shuttle announced.

'Nice try, but no. I want my pretty wings back!' Starscream wailed.

'Well you aren't getting them back by hiding in a storage closet. Don't you want to get your body back?' Skyfire asked.

'… Yeah,' Starscream grumbled.

* * *

'So, let me see if I understand. You say that the real Starscream is locked in the closet and the Decepticon Starscream is a fake. And that somehow they switched bodies thousands of vorns ago and he was buried in the ice this entire time…' Optimus raised an optic at the medic.

'That's what he claims. Skyfire seems to believe him,' Ratchet added, watching the gentle giant of a shuttle try to coax his former partner out of the closet.

'Why exactly is he locked in the closet again?' Prime asked.

'Claims he's too hideous to be seen. Seekers… such vain mechs, the lot of them. He might be worse than Sunstreaker,' Ratchet smirked.

The pair stopped talking when they noticed Skyfire backing away from closet. The door creaked open very slowly until one red eye was peering out.

'There are other mechs out there, Sky,' the shadowed mech growled.

'It's just Ratchet, our head Medic, and the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime,' the shuttle insisted, reaching out a hand for the hidden mech.

'Oh fine,' the new mech sighed dramatically, yanking open the door and taking Skyfire's hand.

~Horns? What a strange looking mech~ Optimus shook his head and offered his hand to the new mech.

The mech claiming to be Starscream just stared back at him, unmoving.

* * *

'Oh, it's called hand shaking. It's a human custom when you meet someone,' Skyfire informed his old partner.

'Oh…' Starscream reached out and shook the other mech's servo.

~Wow. He's pretty impressive looking. All blue, red, and white.~ Starscream shook his head free of the awed thoughts. Now was not a time to be getting a crush… not in this body, ewwwww.

'I am Optimus Prime,' the handsome mech introduced himself.

'Starscream,' the seeker breathed out, before gaping at the handsome mech in shock.

'Wait, what did you just say?' Starscream asked.

'Uh, I'm Optimus Prime,' the truck answered, raising an optic.

'No way. I don't believe it,' Starscream pulled back his servo and stepped closer to his partner.

'Why not?' the handsome mech asked.

'Cause everyone knows that Primes aren't attractive. The council always chooses the most ancient, decrepit, old fashioned mechs for their Prime. So logically you can't be Prime,' Starscream insisted.

'So, you think I'm… handsome?' the truck asked with a tilt of his head.

'I uh… I didn't say that… per say' Starscream fidgeted and looked away.

The mech's voice alone was making his spark do flip flops in his chest. What a way to wake up. If only he was in his old, "attractive" body. Then he'd be flirting like crazy with the gift from Primus in front of him.

'Welcome to the Ark, Starscream. I'm sure we'll get this all sorted out soon,' the Prime promised.

...the end...

* * *

The Backstory: Someone followed our two scientists to Earth and made sure Skyfire was lost in the storm. That someone switched bodies with Starscream and left him frozen in the ice as well. (after all, who wouldn't want Starscream's hot little body). Look up "Sideways" and you'll get a glimpse of the body poor Starscream is stuck in. Meanwhile, Sideways is enjoying being 2nd in command of the Decepticons and screwing everyone over to please his master Unicron.

Thanks to my lovely readers who reminded me that I'd left that explanation out. I hope this makes more sense.

(if you love TFA, don't forget to check out my newest full fic "Assassins and Consorts" I have a number of chapters planned, lots of random pairings and even some bloopers that just wouldn't fit in the story line :)


	18. Sexy Bot

**Movie-verse (with some G1 characters brought in)**

**ETU 18: Sexiest Bot in the World**

Will and Epps laughed as they shared a beer. Autobots wandered in and out of the rec room around them.

'Hey Ironhide!' Will waved the weapon's specialist over.

'Will, Epps,' the large, black bot greeted, taking a gulp from his energon cube.

'Epps and I were having a friendly debate,' Will explain.

'Yeah. Now, my vote is on Elita. She's one fine looking femme,' Epps grinned.

'That she is,' Ironhide agreed.

'Oh, she's a hottie all right, but I think the Arcees would win. Not that your girlfriend, Chromia, isn't a contender,' Will commented.

The humans turned their full attention on Ironhide.

'So, who do you think the sexiest bot on the planet is?' Will asked, already knowing his best robotic friend would choose his own girl.

Ironhide looked around the rec room and cocked his head to the side, his processor whirling.

'Sunstreaker.'

'... What now?' Epps blinked, sharing a look with Will.

'Does Chromia know that?' Will asked.

'Do I know what?' a feminine voice questioned. The humans looked over to see Ironhide's silver-plated lover sauntering towards them.

'Uh...' the two humans looked embarrassed.

Ironhide smirked as Chromia took a seat next to him.

'Chromia, our human friends would like to know who the most attractive bot on the planet is?' Ironhide explained. Chromia pointed at the golden twin sitting across the room, drinking with his brother and friends.

'Sunstreaker, of course,' she answered.

'That's what I said,' Ironhide commented, taking a sip of his energon.

'Why do you seem so surprised?' the femme asked, watching the human men.

'Doesn't it bother you that your guy is looking at other mechs?' Epps asked.

'Why would it? Sunstreaker is hot and he knows it. Sideswipe's sexy too,' Chromia answered, looking unconcerned.

'And Moonracer,' Ironhide added.

'Oh, definitely. She's in the top 5,' Chromia nodded, leering at the other femme sitting across the room. Moonracer noticed the attention and waved, crossing her shapely legs and arching back to show off her curves.

Ironhide and Chromia shared a laugh at the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of their human comrades.

'When are you humans going to learn that Cybertronians aren't limited by gender?' Chromia commented.

'I want a third opinion. Hey Optimus!' Will called out, causing the Prime to turn away from the nearby energon dispenser and raise an optic ridge at him.

'Did you need something, Captain Lennox?' the Autobot leader asked, leaning down to face them.

'Just your opinion. Who is the hottest bot on Earth right now?' Will asked, waiting.

'Sunstreaker,' Prime answered without a second thought.

'That's what we said,' Ironhide laughed, raising his energon cube in agreement.

...the end...

Note: Just a tiny ficlet.


	19. Reprogrammed pt 1

**ETU 19: Reprogrammed: pt. 1**

A tale of power, love and why you don't piss off seekers.

**Backstory**: After Starscream's death, Megatron eventually orders Soundwave and Hook to repair his body and reprogram him into the perfect Decepticon warrior.

* * *

'So, we flip the switch and he'll just boot back up again, right as acid rain?' Rumble asked, looking up at his boss.

'Negative. Starscream will react when commanded to reboot. Completely reprogrammed to serve Megatron and Megatron only," Soundwave answered, not even sparing a glance at his twin creations hanging around his pedes.

'This is gonna be so weird. He was all dead and stuff and now he's gonna be alive again. I hope he forgets that we planted that rotting organic thing under his berth, bro,' Frenzy ducked behind Soundwave's leg just to be safe, followed quickly by his brother.

'Well, we don't have all cycle. Let's get this over with,' Hook grumbled, stepping back from the newly rebuilt Starscream.

"Soundwave: Starscream reboot."

Golden optics flickered several times before the seeker focused on the mechs standing in front of him.

'Megatron,' the seeker whispered, smiling directly at Soundwave.

'This is freaking me out, bro,' Rumble commented to his brother, watching the seeker looking pleasantly happy to be online (not raving mad or anything, just genuinely happy).

'Affirmative. Starscream rebuilt for...' Soundwave took a hasty step back when the seeker came closer, reaching out his blue servos toward him.

'Megatron,' the seeker commented dreamily, getting close enough to wrap his arms around the communications officer and hug him.

'Negative! Designation Soundwave,' the blue mech pushed the flier away.

'Not Megatron?' Starscream cocked his helm to the side, looking puzzled.

'Course he's not Megatron,' Frenzy popped out from behind Soundwave's leg.

'Megatron,' Starscream squealed, lifting the red twin into the air and hugging him tightly.

'Boss... you sure he isn't crazy?' Rumble asked.

'Eep! Oooh, that's nice,' Frenzy murmured as he was kissed on the cheek by the cheerful seeker.

'Starscream: Release cassette and stand down,' Soundwave ordered firmly.

'Not Megatron?' Starscream asked again, pouting at the little red mech in his arms.

'Sorry, doll. Name's Frenzy!' the cassette announced with a grin.

'Ah,' Starscream gently put the cassette down and directed his attention toward Hook.

'I'm not Megatron either!' Hook quickly stated, keeping far away from the seeker's grabby servos.

'Lord Megatron battling the Autobots. Starscream repaired and reprogrammed to be the perfect Decepticon warrior,' Soundwave began to explain.

'That's so sweet! I was injured and he had me repaired because he cares so much about me. He even had me reprogrammed so that I'd be his equal. Then I could take my rightful place at his side,' Starscream clasped his servos together and sighed happily.

Rumble and Frenzy barely managed to hold in their laughter.

'Starscream: Will join Lord Megatron on the battlefield with his trine without delay,' Soundwave ordered.

'Oh, this is such a special day for me. It's my first time, that I can remember anyway, being to the battlefield. You are all so sweet. Thank you so much! Tell you what, you guys go get ready and I'll wait right here. But don't take too long, cause I'm so excited,' Starscream squealed and bounced on his pedes.

'Lord Megatron requests our presence on the battlefield without delay,' the communication's officer declared, turning toward the door.

'I have to stay here and get ready for all the injured slag-head's that'll be returning after the battle,' Hook grumbled, heading to his work bench.

'Wait, wait, wait!' Starscream's smile became strained as he gestured for the other mechs to look his way.

'You expect me to go to the battlefield with you when you're all scratched and dusty like that? And YOU aren't even coming?' Starscream glared at Hook, his attitude doing a 360 in less than an astro-click.

'Well, you can't do massive repairs on a mech without gettin' a little dirty,' Hook began, only to get cut off by the seeker's annoyed gesture.

'I can't believe you. All of you! This is my first time seeing the battlefield and meeting Lord Megatron again and you don't even bother to get cleaned up! This is my special day and you're all set to ruin it for me,' the tri-colored seeker threw his servos in the air and glared at the other mechs.

'I knew it, he's gone crazy,' Rumble huddled close to his brother who started to shake too.

'I just... I just thought that you would... it's my special day and I thought,' Starscream started to sniffle, burying his face in his hands.

Soundwave and Hook exchanged a sideways glance and fought the urge to just back away from the seeker, turn tail and run. But Lord Megatron would be furious if they didn't get the seeker to the battlefield as soon as possible.

The cassettes jumped as the seeker began to emit a high pitched sob, his wings trembling.

'Boss? Is he broken?' Frenzy ventured, wishing he could find a hiding place without losing what was left of his dignity.

'Negative. Starscream: Will cease crying and report to the battlefield immediately,' Soundwave ordered, forcing himself to step closer to the emotional seeker.

'I say we comm. his trine and let them deal with him,' Hook grouched.

'We'll go get them!' the twins offered, rushing out the door.

'This is my special day. You didn't even think that I might want to arrive at the battlefield with mechs that actually cared about their appearance,' Starscream's servos curled into fists at his sides, his golden eyes showing a hint of madness in their depths.

'Starscream: Being irrational,' Soundwave tried to explain.

'I am not being irrational! What makes you think I'd be okay with this? The way that you look is the way that you feel about something. This is a special day for me; obviously it isn't a special day for you guys. After all, YOU aren't even coming!' Starscream pointed a finger at Hook and growled under his breath.

'I have to stay behind to prepare...' Hook trailed off as the seeker stomped his pede and shrieked.

'I can't believe this! Don't you at least care enough to buff out the scrapes and retouch your paint jobs. Do you really want to look back at the photos and see yourself looking like slob? I don't!' Starscream raged, picking up a nearby bench and hurdling it across the room in anger.

'Photos?' Hook ducked behind his medical bench. He wasn't about to tangle with a crazy seeker.

'Negative. There will be no photos,' Soundwave commented.

'You didn't even hire a photographer?' the seeker shrieked.

* * *

'Wow, it sounds busy in there,' Skywarp tapped a pede and whistled.

'He's killing them,' Frenzy gulped, pressed against the wall to stay as far away from the med bay doors as possible.

'I can't believe you! No photographer? Do you just expect us to remember this special day without photos!' Starscream yelled, his voice grating through the heavy steel door.

The sound of shouting and objects being smashed continued until the doors suddenly opened. Frenzy and Rumble took one look at the pissed off seeker and ran down the hall screaming. Even Thundercracker and Skywarp took a step back from their recently brought-back-to-life trine leader in fear.

'Who are you?' the tri-colored seeker growled, golden optics flashing dangerously.

'It's us, Starscream. Skywarp and Thundercracker. We're your trinemates,' Skywarp yelped, hoping the seeker would spare them.

'My trinemates?' Starscream's optics lost their insane glare and he smiled happily at them. A nano-click later he was throwing his arms around them and hugging them tightly.

'Finally. Mechs who care about this being my special day. You're all shiny and clean,' Starscream sighed happily, releasing them and taking a step back.

'Sure we are...' Skywarp tried not to let his nervousness show as he smiled back at his insane trine-leader.

'Megatron is requesting our presence on the battlefield, Commander Starscream,' Thundercracker added.

'Excellent. I refuse to go with those guys. They didn't even bother to clean themselves up,' Starscream headed down the hallway with his trinemates following.

* * *

'Boss... you alive in there?' Rumble poked his head in the doorway and winced at the destruction. Every piece of machinery seemed to be sticking out of the walls as if it had been thrown by a crazy mech. Hook and Soundwave stood shakily from where they had been "hiding" behind the medical berth (the only thing in the entire room to escape Starscream's wrath)

Soundwave straighted and tried to recover his lost dignity.

'What did you say to set him off?' Frenzy wondered aloud.

Hook and Soundwave exchanged a wary glance.

'Apparently, he was very unhappy with the fact that we didn't hire a photographer,' Hook answered.

...tbc...

**Author's Note**: Yeah, Starscream is very OC. I watched a video on youtube and had a vision of Starscream being repaired and going ballistic. It's called "Mr. Deity and the Woman". (Note: religious content might offend some viewers)


	20. Reprogrammed pt 2

**ETU 20: Reprogrammed: pt. 2**

* * *

'How am I going to know Lord Megatron when we get there?' Starscream asked, doing a twirl in the sky.

Thundercracker and Skywarp flew straight, though the purple seeker was resisting the urge to join Starscream in his playful swoops and dives.

'You can't miss him. He's the most amazing warrior on the field. He can defeat any bot with ease,' Skywarp commented.

'Is he shiny and handsome?' Starscream asked, twirling again.

'Well, he does like to keep himself well polished,' Thundercracker admitted (the handsome comment made him want to gag though).

'You'll know him when you see him. He really stands out on the battlefield,' Skywarp assured his trine-leader.

* * *

Megatron grinned the moment his audios picked up the sound of seeker engines in the distance.

'This is it, Prime. My secret weapon has arrived and today will be the day that the Decepticons triumph over your little band of would-be warriors!' the silver mech laughed, still locked servo to servo in battle with the Prime.

'No matter what weapon you bring, you will never defeat us. We will... is that Starscream?' Prime stared in wonder at the tri-colored jet approaching them.

'Yes! My arrogant second-in-command has been rebuilt and re-programmed into the perfect Decepticon warrior. He will obey all of my commands and turn the tide of this battle,' Megatron gloated, expecting his second to swoop down at his side.

'Starscream!' Skywarp and Thundercracker shouted loudly as the seeker flew straight over the fighting leaders without a second glance.

'Where is that idiot going?' Megatron growled under his breath.

* * *

'Hey, bro... are you seein' what I'm seein'?' Sideswipe asked, shooting the Decepticon in front of him without even looking.

Sunstreaker grunted, shoving a con away from him and ripping his arm off without mercy. Pausing briefly, he turned his optics to the sky to see what his brother was talking about.

'I thought Starscream was dead,' the red twin commented, watching the seeker swooping toward them.

'He will be,' Sunstreaker promised darkly, pulling out his sword.

Several shots later and the Decepticons surrounding the Lamborghini twins were twitching on the ground.

'That was unexpected,' Sideswipe commented.

Starscream swooped down in front of them, keeping well away from their swords, and transformed out of his jet-mode. His golden optics were trained on Sunstreaker.

* * *

'What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed!' Skywarp yelped.

'You don't think...' Thundercracker trailed off in horror.

'Oh no,' Skywarp would have face-palmed if he wasn't in his jet form.

* * *

Starscream shot an oncoming Decepticon before stepping closer to the twins. His optics were shimmering with delight.

Sideswipe stared as the seeker stepped closer to his homicidal brother. Sunstreaker was looking ready to attack at any moment, but seemed to be holding off for some strange reason.

'My Lord,' Starscream sighed, wrapping his arms around the golden warrior's neck and pulling him down into a hungry kiss.

'That's not Megatron!' Skywarp yelped from the air as he dodged one of the aerial-bots.

Sideswipe gaped as his brother yanked the seeker closer, devouring his mouth as if it contained luxury high grade energon. Starscream purred and melted into the golden twin's arms.

Across the battlefield, the leaders could only stare in shock at the sight. Starscream and Sunstreaker... Sunstreaker and Starscream... what the frag was going on?

Sunstreaker pulled away slowly and gazed down into the golden optics of the Decepticon second in command. The way the seeker purred and smiled at him made the Lamborghini want to sweep him off his pedes and make sweet love to him right on the battlefield. Who knew seekers were so addictive.

'My Lord Megatron,' Starscream whispered, tilting his face-plates up for another kiss.

Sunstreaker rebooted his optics and gaped at the seeker in his arms. His brother cracked up next to him and Sunstreaker fought the urge to glare at his twin. Instead, he unwrapped himself from the sexy little seeker and shook his head.

'Starscream, you FOOL!' the silver gunformer raged, breaking away from his battle with the Prime to march toward the trio.

'I tried to warn you. That isn't Megatron,' Skywarp called out as he landed nearby with Thundercracker, keeping well out of the reach of the insane Autobot twins. Jet judo... enough said.

'You told me to look for the most amazing warrior on the field. A mech that was more powerful than any other. This mech has to be my Lord Megatron. He clearly outshines anyone else on this battlefield,' Starscream argued back, stepping away from the golden twin to glare at his trine.

Sunstreaker wasn't impressed with being mistaken for Megatron of all mechs, but Starscream's description made him preen. He was clearly the most attractive warrior and second only in power to Prime himself.

Thundercracker and Skywarp pointed to the grey gunformer that was marching through the battlefield toward them, the bots and cons pausing in their personal fights to watch the show.

'That can't be Lord Megatron,' Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, watching the mech closing in on them.

'Yep. That's him,' Sideswipe offered, ignoring his brother's heated glare.

Starscream eyed the mech ranting at him, now barely two feet away. Rough grey armour, unattractive arm cannon, a strange bucket-shaped head... this mech could not be the glorious Lord Megatron that the other Decepticons had raved about. And if he was the Decepticon leader, then clearly it was time for a change of allegiance.

'You are a pathetic excuse for a leader,' Starscream announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

'You dare challenge your lord and master, Starscream?' Megatron snarled, red optics blazing with fury.

'Lord and master? You aren't even fit to lead a group of sparklings, much less an army of grown mechs. I was reprogrammed for you and you didn't even bother to clean yourself up for our meeting. Look at you. You look like a train wreck. And these are suppose to be your soldiers? They're scrap-heaps! They couldn't defeat a cyber-kitten looking like that. And you didn't even hire a photographer for this special day! You want us to defeat the Autobots and you didn't even plan for having pictures to look back on! Well, at least I can be happy that I won't be seen in those pictures with a bunch of lazy, rusting, incompetent mechs!'

* * *

(the following scene was described as too graphic for younger viewers and had to be cut. Blame Starscream's new habit of throwing dangerous objects at certain mechs that have pissed him off royally)

* * *

And that is how Starscream ended up bonded to Sunstreaker. The seekers of Vos defected from the Decepticons at the same time as their Air Commander and became known as "Sunstreaker's Seekers"... something that Screamer decided without even bothering to take a vote.

Sideswipe and Skywarp soon became best-of-best friends, teaming up to pull prank after prank on the rest of the Autobots (and Decepticons that pissed them off). Thundercracker could often be found reading quietly, snuggled up with Optimus Prime himself. Skyfire got over his life-long crush on his old partner and devoted himself to Perceptor... I meant science. Yes, he devoted himself to scientists... I meant SCIENCE!

And what happened to the Decepticons? You'll have to read the epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue: If re-programming doesn't work... try cloning!

'It is finished, Lord Megatron,' Shockwave announced over the com.

'Excellent. I expect that your results won't fail me as Soundwave's did,' Megatron commented before signing off.

Shockwave flicked the switch and watched the seeker's optics flicker online for the first time. After the abysmal attempt at re-programming Starscream, Megatron ordered him to be cloned. Shockwave was certain that his Lord was simply too enamoured with the seeker to ever just forget about him.

Starscream's clone carried none of his arrogant and screechy personality, Shockwave made sure of that. Even his paintjob was changed to help Megatron get over the loss of his second. Beautiful golden plating, dark face-plates, glowing optics... he was a sight that would drive the Autobots into submission.

'Awaken, Sunstorm,' Shockwave announced, his large red optic gazing directly into the golden optics of the cloned seeker.

'Good day, sir. Have you accepted Primus into your spark?'

...the end...

Note: Hmmm... from crazy to passive. I don't think Megatron is going to be too happy. There is no deleted scene, please don't ask me to write one.


	21. Valentine's Nightmare

**Valentine's Nightmare**

(G1)

'So, those little hussies thought they could give chocolate to my Skyfire and get away with it... How dare they! Those little fleshy creatures with their candies and presents. And what's worse is that Skyfire ACCEPTED them!'

Skywarp exchanged a look with Thundercracker before they backed out the doorway. Yep, they were just going to leave their trine leader to his insane rantings about human holidays. Better to stay out of the line of fire where Starscream was concerned.

'Hahaha! I'll create the most delicious energon truffles in the known universe and Skyfire won't be able to resist me. As for those little humans...' golden optics smoldered with hate at the thought of those grimy, little creatures touching HIS lover.

More insane laughter echoed the Nemesis, prompting even the most ruthless Decepticons to lock their doors and wait for the slag to hit the fan (so to speak). At least Starscream was targeting the Autobots this time.

* * *

Now, it's well know that during a battle everyone attacks the opposing faction. That's normal and reassuring for both sides. It is not proper battle etiquette to shoot down your old lover and then give him chocolates.

Skyfire barely had time to sit up before his old partner was shoving a pink heart-shaped box into his servos.

'What are these?'

The seeker just scowled darkly at the shuttle's extremely confused look.

Skyfire noticed a sudden wave of attention focused on him by both factions (the Decepticons were just plain happy that Screamer was finally putting whatever insane plan he'd come up with into motion and the Autobots were, well, clueless).

'Energon truffles?' Skyfire rebooted his optics down at the luxury treats in his servos.

'Let's make one thing very clear, Skyfire,' Starscream turned and fixed a glare on the two humans being protected by their guardian Bumblebee.

Carlie and Spike huddled closer to their yellow friend when everyone turned to stare at them.

'They didn't do anything to you!' Bumblebee protested defensively.

Starscream snorted and turned back to his old lover (whose giant blue spark was skipping a beat at receiving a gift from his attractive ex).

'You belong to me,' Starscream growled possessively, yanking the shuttle's head down and kissing him passionately (It was hot. Hotter than hot. So hot that even the jet-hating twins were seriously starting to consider finding a seeker to play with).

'I thought they were both guys. Why are they kissing?' Spike pipped up suddenly, confused and extremely weirded out by giant (male) robots making-out in front of his eyes.

Starscream snapped back, leaving a very giddy-looking Skyfire to clutch his chocolates and grin widely at everyone.

'We are kissing because Skyfire is my lover! He belongs to me and you little human hussies better stay away from him. No more gifts and chocolates to try to coerce him away from me. In fact, if either of you little fleshies so much as gets within two feet of him, I'm gonna...' Starscream was startled out of his rant when two huge, white arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back into a hug.

'Skyfire, I'm busy!' the seeker shrieked, clawing at the air and huffing at the sudden attention from the overly-excited shuttle.

'I love you too, Starscream.'

* * *

'Did Starscream just call me a hussy?' Spike asked, trying to ignore his girlfriend who was currently rolling on the ground with laughter.

...the end...

Note: Just had to do a Valentine's fic!


	22. Dogs and Cats

**Dogs and Cats**

Skyfire insisted on going to the park the minute I walked in the door. I tried giving him my best tired-student glare, but the big mutt wouldn't even budge on the matter. That's how I ended up at the park on a Friday evening, sprinting after my stupid dog.

'Skyfire, get back here!'

The mutt wasn't listening, obviously. Instead, he raced away with the leash, nearly bowling over a lady pushing a stroller. I winced at the glare she shot me as I ran past her.

'Starscream, how did you get up there?' a voice hollered ahead of me.

Skyfire, wonderful mutt that he is, appeared to have chased a little black cat up a tree. Said cats' owner was hovering around the bottom of the tree, back toward me as I walked up and grabbed Skyfire's leash. Skyfire paused and barked again, staring up at the cat who was hissing down at him.

'He won't hurt you, Starscream. Please come down to daddy,' the blond man in front of me called up into the tree.

I couldn't hold back a snicker.

'What's so funny?'

'It's a cat. He isn't going to come down just because you call him,' I replied, knowing I probably had a very familiar smirk on my face.

'Is that your dog?' the stranger turned around to face me, looking deep into my eyes.

~Wow. He has really cute blue eyes... ahhhh, I'm staring. Stop staring, Shawn!~

'Hi,' I managed to say, trying to stop the sudden flow of blood to my cheeks.

'Hi,' the blond replied back, eyes glinting with amusement.

* * *

When Megatron died, the war ended. Or rather, the war ended when the Decepticons suddenly vanished. We kept our optics out for them, but heard nothing for nearly 30 years. That was when we started noticing certain humans that seemed too familiar with Cybertronian symbols.

There was Barry Cade, a young juvenile delinquent from New Jersey, who had been discovered spray-painting Cybertronian curses on the side of a building. Naturally, the human police had no idea who they had in custody. And apparently Barry Cade had no idea he used to be a Cybertronian.

Then there was an odd family living in Russia. Walter and Shocki Wave and their twins... not to mention their pets. One very large feline named Ravage, a cockatoo by the name of Lazerbeak and a fruit bat called Ratbat. The twins were trouble-makers too, always tormenting their classmates. Walter and Shocki on the other hand, seemed like model parents. Unless you delved into their legal lives. Certain members of the Russian government were sure that Walter was embezzling money from the bank he managed, but no one could prove it. And Shocki, a quiet but straightforward Japanese woman with a patch over one eye, was on file for the suspected murder of her last 4 husbands. But no one could prove it so she ended up quite wealthy by her fifth marriage.

Along with a certain businessman with immense power and wealth by the name of Martin Trone, who owned nearly every casino in Las Vegas, the former Decepticons had been discovered.

There were still quite a few left out there, which was why Prowl and Bee were waiting outside in the parking lot for their latest assignment. Wheeljack and Perceptor had been surprised, more than normal, by a genius student attending a well known science institution in Canada. The 17-year-old had skipped several years of school and was becoming quite famous for his theories in space travel... not to mention his ability to debate and argue with just about anyone.

The Autobots were sure they had finally found Starscream. But, they didn't expect to find Skyfire as well.

'Aww... that's cute. They got the kitty down from the tree,' Sam remarked, watching the men from Bumblebee's front seat.

'Imagine... a cat named Starscream and a dog named Skyfire,' Prowl blinked his lights at the thought.

'I think its sweet that they named their pets after each other. Guess they really did love each other,' Mikayla sighed, rolling down her window inside of Prowl's undercover (for the moment) police car to get a better look at the men.

'So, we're just going to leave them then?' Sam asked, stroking Bumblebee's wheel.

'They've fully integrated themselves into human society and don't appear to remember their Cybertronian lives. Prime has ordered us to monitor, but not engage for the time being,' Prowl replied over the comm link, giving the signal to roll out.

Earth, population 6 billion, and numerous Decepticons-turned-human. The thought made Prowl wonder if he'd ever find Jazz out there. After all, Skyfire had been a neutral when he deactivated. Perhaps...

...the end...

Note: Short futuristic idea.


	23. Surprise, Surprise!

'This is ALL YOUR FAULT!'

The science trio of the Ark (along with their resident nature-lover, Hound) had been exploring a near-by valley when their largest member, Skyfire, was taken down by a seeker. Or to be more precise, Starscream suddenly shot out of the sky in a nose-dive, transforming to his mech-form moments before shoving Skyfire down to the ground. The noisy seeker was now straddling the shuttle's chest and shrieking up a storm.

~Prime. Please send backup to our location. Starscream decided to drop in for a visit.~ (Hound)

~Acknowledged. Are you able to hold your own until we get there?~ (Prime)

~Shouldn't be a problem. But you'd better bring Ratchet... I think the Screamer's finally scrambled his processor.~ (Hound)

'I would NOT be in this MESS if you hadn't... AAAAARGH!' Starscream shrieked, punching the shuttle's chest-plates in frustration.

'Perhaps if you'd let me up, we could talk about this...' Skyfire winced as the petite seeker shot him a heated glare and proceeded to punch him again.

'This is ALL YOUR FAULT!'

'You alright there, Skyfire!' Hound called out, taking a step away from the group in case he needed to assist.

'I'm fine. Please stay back and let me handle this,' the shuttle called, still laying on his back in the dirt. Really, it wasn't like Starscream was actually hurting him.

'If you hadn't... and THAT hadn't... You'd better not have PLANNED this!' the seeker screamed, digging his heels into the shuttle's sides.

'Planned what?' Skyfire asked, hearing the distant sound of engines approaching.

'THIS!' Starscream thrust his chest-plates apart, the golden glow of his spark bathing the mech beneath him in it's light.

Skyfire could only stare in shocked silence. There, nestled next to the seeker's brilliant spark, was a tiny multi-coloured spark.

* * *

(Back at the Ark, hidden safely away in the med bay)

'Now hold still and it'll be over soon,' Ratchet commented, scanning the seeker's open spark chamber.

Starscream just huffed and continued to glare up at the shuttle standing proudly next to him. Skyfire hadn't stopped smiling since he found out he was the other creator.

'So, uh... congratulations,' Optimus announced, ignoring the seeker's annoyed look.

'Thank you,' Skyfire replied back, patting Starscream's shoulder fondly.

'Don't touch me, you stupid shuttle! This is all your fault!' Starscream pulled away sharply, arms crossed over his now-closed chest plates.

'Well, it seems to be a healthy little sparkling. I don't believe I've ever seen a spark shine with so many colours at once,' Wheeljack commented after examining the data with Ratchet.

'You aren't helping!' the seeker shrieked.

POP!

'We found you!' Skywarp announced loudly, appearing in the middle of the med-bay with TC clinging to his arm.

'You Auto-dorks better not have hurt our trine leader or we're going to get physical!' the violet seeker declared.

'I'm fine,' Starscream glared away from his trine-mates, not even bothering to stand.

'We came to rescue you,' Thundercracker stated, walking up to the tri-colored seeker.

'I don't need rescuing. You two should have just stayed in the Nemesis,' Starscream argued back.

'Are you kidding? Megatron's furious that you just took off like that. You'd better come back quick, or... well, you know how he is,' Skywarp commented.

'I can't,' Starscream growled, scowling at his trinemates.

'What?' the pair echoed in shock. Starscream wanted to STAY with the Autobots?

'I can't,' the tri-colored seeker snarled again, looking uncomfortable.

'I thought you weren't a prisoner,' Thundercracker glanced around the room, noting that the Autobots hadn't even bothered to pull out their weapons the entire time.

'I'm not... it's complicated,' Starscream gripped the berth he was sitting on, looking away from the other seekers.

'What are you hiding from us, Starscream?' Thundercracker asked, stepping closer to his trine-leader and kneeling to be at optic level.

'It can't be that bad,' Skywarp insisted.

Starscream just stared back. With a heavy sigh, the seeker finally parted his chest-plates to his now equally stunned teammates.

'Oh... that explains a lot,' the blue seeker whispered, rubbing his helm at the sight of the multicoloured spark resting against Starscream's.

'Megatron's not going to like this... unless it's his. Is it his?' Skywarp looked panicked.

'NO!'

'Oh... it's the shuttle's. I knew it! That explains all those solo night flights!' the purple seeker sighed dramatically, a grin splitting over his face-plates.

'Skywaaaarp,' Starscream growled warningly.

'Oh relax. I know the drill. If we go back to the Decepticons, Megatron will kill the sparkling and maybe you as well. As the squishies say... that would suck,' Skywarp announced, bouncing over to get a better view of the tiny spark.

Thundercracker and Starscream sighed, sharing an exasperated look at their trinemate's ecstatic behaviour

'It's so tiny and colourful.. sigh... I want one too!' Skywarp suddenly threw his arms around Thundercracker's waist and looked up at him with bright optics.

'NO!'

'Are you insane?'

Thundercracker and Starscream exchanged a look at their equally horrified shouts. Skywarp carrying... that was just plain scary.

'You can barely avoid warping into mountains. There's no way you're responsible enough to raise a sparkling,' Starscream announced, closing his chest-plates and glaring at his trinemate.

'And you are?' Skywarp commented back.

'What was that?' Starscream whacked his teammate over the helm and would have leapt off the berth if Skyfire hadn't grabbed hold of his shoulders.

'But I waaaaant one!' Skywarp whined loudly, pouting.

'Skywarp,' Thundercracker sighed, looking down at the purple seeker still in his arms.

'And if I have a sparkling, you have to have one too, TC,' Skywarp grinned, hugging the other seeker around the waist.

'What? Why?' Thundercracker asked, staring down at his trinemate in shock from the outburst.

'Cause we're twins and twins do everything together. I don't want to have a sparkling all by myself!' Skywarp announced, ignoring the disbelieving stares of the Autobots in the med-bay who overheard him.

Skywarp and Thundercracker... were twins?

* * *

Optimus leaned back at his desk with a loud groan. What a day. First Starscream, then his trinemates, then the insane realization that two of them were twins. Although, their personalities did remind him of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, now that he thought about it.

The Prime reached out and touched the speaker button on his desk, rubbing his optics wearily before announcing the arrival of their new guests. Trying to keep his soldiers from attacking the seekers on sight was going to be a pit of a job. But he'd never let someone harm a carrier, not even if that carrier was Starscream.

* * *

'Can you believe the news?' Bluestreak jabbered the astro-second he sat down at the table with his energon.

'Crazy, ain't it. Screamer's knocked up with Skyfire's love child and now we have a seeker-trine to keep an optic on,' Sideswipe commented, shaking his helm. Sunstreaker just grunted next to him, refusing to join the conversation.

A sudden POP startled the mechs in the rec room. If it had happened before the announcement, there would have been guns blazing in an astro-click, but since Skywarp appeared after...

'Found you!'

Skywarp landed next to the table and yanked Sideswipe's arm excitedly, pulling the Lamborghini off his chair. Sides fell onto his back and found himself staring up at the seeker sitting in his lap, grinning down at him.

'Is it true? Is it? Is it?' the over-eager violet seeker asked, optics glittering down the red twin he was sitting on.

'Is what true?' Sideswipe glared up at the seeker, fighting the urge to just shove him off.

'That you're the best prankster in this dump. That's what the old medic said. Is that true?' Skywarp asked excitedly, bouncing several time on the other mech's stomach.

'You're heavy... Okay fine, yes,' Sideswipe groaned, noticing that his twin didn't look like he was going to help him anytime soon.

'That's perfect! Actually, it's more perfect that you're a twin, just like me, so this'll work out great!' the seeker crowed, getting to his pedes and yanking the front-liner to his feet.

'Wait... what?' Sideswipe stared at the seeker in shock, along with every Autobot in the rec. room.

'TC and I are twins. Hey, I can keep a secret, you know. And now that Starscream's carrying, we'll be staying awhile,' Skywarp grinned, suddenly hugging the red bot around the waist happily.

'Geeze... what do you want, Skywarp?' Sideswipe finally ground out, trying to figure out why the crazy seeker was hugging him.

'Well duh, I want you to knock me up!' the seeker announced.

'WHAT?'

'And your brother can knock up TC! I want a sparkling and since we're twins, TC should have one at the same time too. That makes sense, right? Right! Let's go make a sparkling!' Skywarp didn't wait for a reply, he just warped himself and his shocked passenger away from the rec room.

* * *

Thundercracker burst into the room only moments after Skywarp warped away with his captive... er, chosen love slave... er, well Sideswipe. The blue seeker looked around with a panicked expression before slumping into the nearest empty seat with a groan, helm cradled in his servos.

'Um... Skywarp was just here,' Bluestreak broke the silence, offering the seeker a cube of energon.

Thundercracker just looked up at the grey Datsun and sighed.

'He warped away with the red one, didn't he...' the seeker trailed off, looking numb.

'Yep. Just grabbed Sides, said he wanted to have his sparkling and warped out,' Bluestreak admitted, glancing warily at the golden twin still sitting at the table behind him.

'This is bad...' Thundercracker downed the energon in one gulp before getting to his pedes and trudging toward the door again.

Sunstreaker surprised everyone by slamming his energon cube down and following the blue seeker out the door.

* * *

'Where the pit are we?' Sideswipe pushed the seeker away, looking around at the dirt walls surrounding them.

'It's a cave. I found it and nobody knows about it but me,' the violet flier grinned, tracing his fingers over the other mech's plating.

'I thought seekers hated being underground.'

'Yeah well, sometimes I like to have a little bit of space. Besides, Star always says I'm weird for a seeker. Oooh, and now it's our little secret getaway!' the Vosian announced happily.

'Skywarp, stop!'

'Why? You're heating up, I can feel it,' the attractive flier ground his pelvis against the mech below him, receiving a groan in reply.

'That's not the point. I barely know you,' the Lamborghini argued, servos trembling on the seeker's waist.

'We can get to know each other after we've bonded and made a sparkling,' Skywarp answered, leaning down to nuzzle the Autobot's neck-plating.

'Or we could get to know each other first. I can't have a sparkling with someone I barely know,' Sideswipe gritted out. It was rather difficult to think when he had a very sexy seeker in his lap.

'But I want a sparkling!' Skywarp sat up, pouting cutely down at his prize.

'You also want Thundercracker to have a sparkling. And can you really see Sunstreaker and Thundercracker getting it on right now?' Sideswipe reasoned.

'I guess not,' Skywarp admitted, wings drooping in disappointment.

'And if we get to know each other and drag Sunny and Thundercracker along, then they'll have to get to know each other too. And if we decide to bond, later, and have a sparkling, we will,' the Lamborghini continued, attempting to sit up.

'Fine. But we will be having a sparkling,' Skywarp finally stated, getting off the other mech and helping him to his pedes.

'So, um... you said you like pranks?' Sideswipe fumbled for something to fill the silence now that the seeker wasn't trying to jump his plating.

The flier grinned back at him with a mischievous glint in his optics.

* * *

'We've searched the entire ship,' TC growled, looking exhausted.

'It's been hours. If they're not on the ship, I doubt we'd be able to find them anytime soon. Besides, that stupid brother of mine turned off his personal comm. link,' Sunstreaker answered.

'Great. Even if we do manage to track them down, it'll be too late. I need some high grade,' the seeker complained, unconsciously leaning against the golden-plated Autobot next to him.

'My room. Well, our room. But since Sideswipe is off playing house with a seeker, we'll have it to ourselves,' Sunstreaker commented, inwardly wondering why he was even offering. Just because the seekers switched sides, didn't mean they were trustworthy. And he certainly wasn't one to get friendly with the enemy just because the enemy happened to have shiny wings that he wanted to touch and stroke... so not going there.

The blue seeker nodded, following the golden twin down the hallway.

* * *

'Skywarp can be very persuasive...' Thundercracker drawled, taking another swill of high grade.

'Yeah, Sides is the same way,' Sunstreaker agreed, already feeling the buzz in his circuits from the high grade.

'Mmmm... sparklings. My trinemates having sparklings. Never thought I'd see the day,' the blue plated seeker groaned, leaning back on the couch. The lights were starting to glow different, pretty colours Even the dangerous Autobot next to him was starting to glow. It was a really pretty, golden glow. Normally, fliers were more concerned with avoiding getting jet-judoed by the deadly twins. But sitting here with him, in his room, sipping high grade and sharing a traumatic experience like this... was sorta nice.

Thundercracker leaned back on his end of the couch, shifting so he could fully take in the vision that was Sunstreaker. The twin was big, but not bulky; golden armour highlighting all his good points. And those sexy head fins were just begging to be caressed... mmmm...

Sunstreaker was so wrapped up in his own thoughts of blue paint and scarlet optics that he visibly flinched back when something brushed against one of his head fins He grabbed the thing firmly and turned his head, only to find himself holding one delicate blue wrist. The seeker had apparently decided to visit his end of the couch and was currently kneeling next to him, body stretched out enticingly. Pretty silver lips were parted, crimson optics shimmering from the high grade.

The purr that rumbled from the seeker's engines had Sunstreaker releasing the arm in his grasp, only to pull the flier closer as he instantly found a spot to nibble on the ex-Decepticon's neck that had him arching back wantonly with a moan.

~ Mine. All mine.~

'Sunstreaker!'

* * *

'That just figures! We didn't even do anything and those two went all the way,' Skywarp huffed, staring down at the pair recharging on the couch.

'With all the high grade they drank, they'll be out of it for a while,' Sideswipe fumbled around in his subspace and pulled out two black markers.

'What are those?' the seeker asked.

'I'm going to teach you the power of the permanent marker, my winged friend,' the Lamborghini grinned.

* * *

'Congratulations.'

Thundercracker twitched, trying to ignore the sound of his wingleader busting a gut behind him. Poor Skyfire even found himself having to hold his smaller partner up to keep him from rolling around on the ground with laughter. Must be the hormones.

Sunstreaker glared across the room at the tri-colored seeker. He'd give anything to be able to hunt down his idiotic brother and pay him back for the humiliation he was currently having to sit through. And he would too, as soon as Thundercracker was finished. The blue seeker hadn't been spared the black markings currently scrawled all over his face-plates.

Starscream continued to chuckle even as he regained his footing. 'Well, at least Skywarp didn't get himself sparked too.'

'So we should just forgive him for THIS then?' the blue seeker pointed at his face and glared at his trine-leader.

'Hardly. But you should both clean up before confronting them. I think Skyfire might have something that'll help scrub it off,' Starscream looked up at his lover with an amused glint in his optics.

'Anything for you, Starscream' the shuttle smiled, resisting the urge to lean down and nuzzle his adorable little seeker.

* * *

'Thundercracker's carrying too?' Prime sounded stressed over the com. link as Ratchet gave him the news.

'Yep. Get ready for a trine of seekerlings. I doubt it'll take Skywarp very long to convince Sideswipe to knock him up now that his twin is carrying,' Ratchet commented, already sparkling-proofing the Ark in his processor.

Since the lambo twins were the ones causing the trouble, they were going to spend the next few Earth-months getting the ship ready for the new arrivals. Skyfire too, the big lug. Still, it will be nice to hear the pitter-patter of little pedes again.

... the end...


	24. Unexpected Rescue

**Ch 24: Unexpected Rescue**

_(Rescue Bots)_

* * *

"I can't believe you're still mad about Hayley and I going on a date last night," Kade stated, giving the robotic face on the viewing screen a pointed look.

"You turned off your emergency comlink..."

"I was at a MOVIE!"

"And I had to pretend to take orders from Cody to do my JOB!"

"Argh! Just you wait, Heatwave. One of these days, you'll meet an attractive lady bot and then you'll know what I'm talking about," Kade grumbled. Glancing around, he kept his eyes peeled for the rock slide that several campers had mentioned.

A sound like a scoff came from the firetruck, turning the human's attention back to his mechanical partner. "You humans are obsessed with gender. You have all these rules about who you're allowed date and eventually bond with," Heatwave stated, revving his engine.

"And you bots don't?"

"Shows what you know. Cybertronians have only one gender, but multiple frame types," the firetruck informed him.

"So... you don't have girl bots?" Kade raised an eyebrow at the screen and ignored the exaggerated sigh from his partner. Their conversation ground to a halt as they rounded the bend and caught a glimpse of the emergency dead ahead.

"I don't remember the report mentioning a trapped ambulance," the young man muttered, climbing out of the rescue vehicle with ease. Stepping forward, Kade surveyed the scene with a trained eye. The ambulance was struggling to pull free from the rock pile that was threatening to crush it. It was a futile attempt, especially since the front tires were clearly flat.

Raising both hands in a calming gesture, Kade attempted to get the ambulance driver to turn off the vehicle. It was too dangerous for him to get close, and with the fogged windshield, he couldn't even make eye contact with the driver.

"Heatwave," Kade called over his shoulder. Familiar vibrations shook the ground as the firetruck transformed into his robot mode. The ambulance came to a full and complete stop, it's engine dying down to a barely audible rumble. Must be a newbie to the island's hospital team. All of the regular citizens of Griffin Rock knew about the bots by now, even if they didn't know they were aliens.

"Carefully remove the boulders that are trapping the ambulance. I'll call the others for backup so that we can get the road cleared as quickly as possible," the human announced, stepping back so that his partner could get started.

* * *

The others still hadn't arrived by the time Heatwave freed the white and orange rescue vehicle. The moment it was in the clear, the engine revved to life and the ambulance darted off to the side of the road.

"Look, you're obviously not going to be able to drive back to town. We've already called a tow truck to help you." Kade marched up to the smaller vehicle and attempted to pull the driver's side-door open. It was locked tight, the windows still too foggy to see through. Seriously, who was this guy?

Kade jumped back as the ambulance's sirens came to life, shattering the peaceful silence of the forest surrounding them. If the man didn't know any better, he'd have sworn that the van was looking for an escape route. The back tires spun and it pitched to the side, splattering Kade with mud in the process.

"HEY?!"

"I've got this," Heatwave grunted, putting one foot firmly in the path of the petite (at least to him) vehicle. It ground to a stop, the blown front tires slipping in the mud. Eyeing the ambulance, he knelt down and gripped the handle of the door, ready to rip it off its hinges to rescue the obviously stupid human inside. The door sprung open before he had a chance to pull back, giving the mech a clear view into the vehicle.

"There's no driver," Heatwave stumbled back, watching the white door slam shut on its own as the smaller vehicle reversed quickly, slipping back a few feet until it rested near the tree line. The ambulance seemed to shiver under his gaze, causing protective feelings to surge through Heatwave's spark.

"What do you mean there's no driver?" Kade asked.

Heatwave knelt down once more, keeping his optics firmly on the white and orange vehicle. "It's okay. We're not going to..."

SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!

A bluish-green tow truck darted past the kneeling mech and drove in front of the ambulance, honking its horn loudly at them. Heatwave narrowed his optics and rose back to his full height, not missing the way the truck's engine roared in response. It was agitated... protective.

"What's going on? Who's the new guy?" Kade shouted, looking up at his partner.

"Back away, Kade. I can handle this." Raising both servos into the air, Heatwave spoke as non-threateningly as he could. "I am a Rescue Bot. We are not going to harm you."

The ambulance's lights flashed several times, followed by another engine rev from the tow truck. It didn't take a genius to see that the strange pair were having an argument. Definitely not human vehicles. But Heatwave still wasn't sure if they were friend or foe.

The familiar sound of a transformation filled the air as the ambulance folded up into the shape of a mud-splattered bot. A shy smile spread over white lip-plates as his gentle blue optics met Heatwave's golden ones.

"More bots?" Kade groaned, resisting the urge to rub his temples.

"Thank you for the assist. I am Medix and this is my teammate, Hoist." The med-bot gestured to the still-in-vehicle-mode tow truck.

"Waveheat... I mean, Heatwave," the firetruck replied, attempting to keep his processor on the situation at hand. It didn't help that the med-bot was smiling sweetly at him, causing his sparkpulse to speed up. Sighing, the mech tried again. "My name is Heatwave, and this is my human partner, Kade."

"It's nice to meet you both," Medix replied politely, before taking a quick step back to avoid the tow truck's sudden transformation.

Heatwave could see a glint of optics behind the tow-bot's green visor. The other mech was sizing him up. The firetruck nodded a silent greeting to the equally silent Hoist. Lucky for them, Chase and the Chief rolled around the bend just in time.

* * *

"This is extraordinary." Chief Burns stepped out of the police car and stared in wonder at the newest bots. Chase unfolded from his vehicle-mode and stepped closer to Heatwave.

Golden optics narrowed as the firetruck noticed the sudden pede-to-helm once-over that Hoist was giving his teammate. A half-smirk wormed its way onto the tow truck's lip-plates as Chase introduced himself.

* * *

"Hoist... Don't be rude," Medix whispered, nudging his partner in the side. He knew his teammate had a thing for authority figures. The last thing they needed was to be kicked off the island because of Hoist's unwanted flirting.

"I'm being nice," Hoist shot back.

The doc-bot sighed, his optics slipping back across the clearing to where the rather attractive red mech was speaking to the older human. Medix felt the energon rush to his cheek-plating as golden optics rose to meet his from behind a light blue visor. This was not good. They'd barely been on the planet for two Earth days and he was already falling helm-over-pede for Heatwave.

_~If you're done interfacing the red one with your optics, we should probably see about getting your tires repaired.~ _ Medix almost jumped at the amused voice echoing over his internal comlink.

"Um... Heatwave." The medic was quick to realize that his pristine white and orange body was covered in brown sludge. How embarrassing.

"Yes, Medix?" the firetruck answered, stepping closer.

"Hoist and I need to check in with Optimus Prime. It was his communication that brought us to this planet. Also... if it is no extra trouble, I seem to be in need of a few spare tires," Medix announced. The energon rushed to his cheeks once more as Heatwave's servo came to rest on his arm.

"It's no trouble at all. We have a direct line to Prime back at the base. I'd offer to carry you, but it's probably better for your friend to tow you. The humans have no idea that we're from another planet and we don't want them asking questions about two new unknown bots." Heatwave pulled back as Hoist transformed, urging the doc-bot back into his vehicle-mode.

Turning to Chase, he instructed him to lead the new bots back to base, while he and Kade waited for Boulder and Blades to arrive to help with the rock slide cleanup.

"Rescue Bots, roll out! Er, you know, head back to base." Heatwave ignored the amused chuckle from his human partner as they watched the vehicles drive around the bend and out of sight.

"So... she seems cute," Kade grinned widely up at his partner.

...the end...

_Note: I can't wait to see if Medix and Hoist are in season 2. And yeah, I guess I kinda made Hoist a bit pervy (especially toward Chase). It would be fun to see him flirt up a storm with our naturally oblivious police bot. I still ship Heatwave/Blades, but I just had to write Heatwave/Medix this time._


End file.
